Quest of a Lifetime
by pucktofaerie
Summary: Ch. 14 is up! What might have happened if Bilbo had left the ring to not just Frodo, but someone else as well. AU fic in which Frodo is not an only child, but has a twin sister. Please RR and enjoy!
1. Beginnings

            Author's Notes:  Anya isn't from Tolkien, simply from me.  But I think that you may like her, just give her a chance.  Please R/R and please be nice!  This is my first real LotR fanfic.

Disclaimer:  I don't own the characters in LotR, however, I do have claim to Anya.  LotR belongs to its respective owners, please don't sue me.  All you'll get is a computer with three payments left on it, a violin and a guitar that both need a good tuning and new strings.  If you want to use Anya, please ask my permission first.  Thanks!!!

Bilbo Baggins sat in his study, carefully scripting out the words to his book.  "There and Back Again: A Hobbit's Tale, By Bilbo Baggins," it read.  He smiled, and turned the page, ready to start, when there was a sudden knock on the door.  He frowned.

            "Frodo!" he called.  "Frodo, get the door!" The knocking continued, and Bilbo didn't hear the sounds of young hobbit feet going to open it.  "Anya!" he tried.  

            "Yes, Uncle Bilbo?" came a female voice from deep in Bag End.

            "Anyanka dear, please get the door," he answered.  He waited, and could soon hear the soft patter of his niece's feet coming down the hallway to the front door to stop the resounding knocking.  He could hear Anya talking to someone and soon the door closed again, and Anya was walking back towards the study.

            "Anything important, dear?" he called.  Anya paused at the door to his study.

            "Just the Harfoot lads wondering where we want the main dinner table set up."

            "And what did you tell them?"

            Anya smiled and moved deeper into the study.  "That it was to be under the Party Tree, like I told them at least twice yesterday." Anya walked over to the desk, peering over his shoulder.  "What are you working on?"

            Bilbo quickly closed the book and put his arm over it as if she might look through the cover.  "Now, now, be off with you.  You'll see my book when I'm good and ready." Anya raised her eyebrows and smirked a little.  "Oh and where is that brother of yours? I thought he was back there with you."

            Anya let out a little laugh.  "What makes you think that I know where he is?"

            "Oh, don't think that I don't know that you two tell each other everything.  And besides, how could you not know if he was supposed to be helping you in the first place?"

            Anya chuckled at that.  "Well, you have a point there.  Frodo was getting restless being cooped up in here so I let him go.  I think he was going to go read in his spot and wait to see if Gandalf was coming today."

            "Really? Well, you tell him that next time I don't want him to stick you with all of the work," Bilbo grumbled.

            "Oh, don't worry about it Uncle Bilbo.  He was starting to get under foot anyway.  Just as easy to get things taken care of without him than when he's here."  Anya turned to leave the study.  "Do you need me to get you anything, Bilbo?"

            "Oh, yes, dear, if you would be so kind as to make an old hobbit some tea, that would be lovely," Bilbo answered, turning in his chair to look at her.  She smiled back at him, then nodded and went to walk out of the study.

            Even after she had left the small room, Bilbo still stared at the spot where she had been, silently taking in the memory of her as though he would never see her again.  He closed his eyes, picturing her in his mind.  Long auburn hair that was usually pulled back into a braid, slightly lighter than her brother's, dark green eyes that could pierce the soul, a pale slightly oval face that usually was full of life and joy, like any young hobbit.  Both Anya and Frodo were slightly taller and trimmer than average hobbits.  In fact, besides the few differences that you would expect between a boy and a girl hobbit, Anya and Frodo were practically identical.  Which made sense, seeing as they were twins.

            Anya returned with Bilbo's tea carefully balanced on a tray.  She sat it on the small end table in the study, then poured Bilbo a cup.  "Here we go," she said, handing it to him.  He smiled up at her.  Anya caught the slightly sad look in his eyes.  "What's wrong?" she asked. 

            He met her eyes; her inquisitive look pasted clearly on her face.  He shook his head slightly and looked away.  "Nothing, dear, it's nothing.  Just…" he paused, then looked back into his niece's face.  "You and Frodo, you'll be alright.  You'll, you'll be just fine." He turned back to his desk.  Anya studied him for a moment, clearly confused, then, seeing that he wasn't going to say anything else, turned to leave.  She paused at the doorway for a moment, looking back at her uncle's hunched form.  She sighed, and left the study, planning on getting back to work.  But she still filed away Bilbo's strange words in the back of her mind, reminding herself to ask her brother about them.  Maybe he would have some idea as to what was going on.


	2. The Arrival

            Author's notes: The next chapter will be up as soon as my co-author sends it to me.  Enjoy!

            Disclaimer:  See chapter 1.

Anya sat at the desk and rifled through the responses for the party.  Most of the invitations had been answered, and the few that hadn't belonged to folk like the Sackville-Baggins who were probably coming but who didn't have the decency to give proper notice.  She paused when she heard yet another knock at the front door. Anya sighed and stood, waiting for her uncle to call for her to get the door.  Instead, all she heard was Bilbo yelling for whoever it was to go away.  She smiled and sat back down.  She was as sick of hobbits "hanging on the bell all day" as her uncle; if not more so, seeing as how she was the one who usually had to deal with whoever came calling.  A few minutes later she heard the door open and Bilbo call for her to come and see who it was.  Anya started to make her way up the hall, wondering who on earth had actually coerced their way inside the hobbit-hole and who Bilbo would actually be excited to see.  

            As she came into the foyer, she was pleasantly surprised to see a tall person standing hunched over inside Bag End.  He looked even bigger than he truly was inside the hobbit-size home.  The tall hat and staff that Bilbo had placed on the rack as well the fact that there was only one person bigger than a dwarf that ever came into the Shire told Anya immediately who it was.

            "Gandalf!" she exclaimed, running forward and throwing her arms around him as he knelt down to greet her.  

            "Dear me, who is this lovely young lady?  Surely not little Anyanka?"  Gandalf laughed, holding her at arms length to get a better look at her.

            "Well, I am a little bit bigger than the last time you saw me," she answered.  "I'm all grown up now."

            He chuckled and stood up.  "Yes well, perhaps I've just been away too long."  They laughed. 

            "Just give me half a moment, Gandalf, and I'll be right with you," Bilbo said, going back into his study and closing the door.

            "Well, now Gandalf, is there anything that I can get for you?  Tea, maybe, or are you hungry?  Surely after a long journey all the way up here, you must be hungry.  What can I get you?  Oh, never mind, just follow me and we'll see what we can dig up," Anya said as she led Gandalf deeper into Bag End.

            "Tea will do nicely, my dear.  Oh, and I saw your other half earlier today, coming into town.  He seemed to be doing well," Gandalf said as he sat down at the table.  He was having to hunch over quite a bit to fit in the hobbit-sized furniture, but as he had done years before, he managed.

            "Oh, yes, yes, we're all doing quite well.  Or at least as well as can be expected with Bilbo driving everyone crazy with this party of his," Anya answered, getting the water ready for the tea.

            "I hear it's going to be a night to remember," Gandalf said.  Anya snorted.

            "It should be.  Half the Shire's been invited, and it seems that the other half are turning up anyway."

            "That's what Frodo said."

            "Bilbo's even invited the Sackville-Baggins, if you can believe that.  They haven't answered their invitation yet of course, but I expect that they'll be here.  Going to see if they can possibly worm the house out of Bilbo.  They've never forgiven him for adopting me and Frodo, at least not as his heirs.  You know they would have gotten Bag End when he dies, if he hadn't adopted us," Anya took the kettle out from in front of the fireplace and poured it into the waiting tea kettle on the table.  She went and put the big kettle back near the fire before sitting down.  She paused, and then took a cup for herself as well.

            Gandalf studied her moving slowly, thoughtfully, as she made her tea.  "Is there something on your mind, Anyanka?" he asked.

            She smiled somewhat.  "Oh, Gandalf, there's no need for you to be so proper." She paused for a moment.  "But yes, there is something.  Bilbo's been acting very strange lately.  Even more so than usual.  Frodo and I, well, we can't seem to figure out what he's up to, but, well, he's planning something.  I think that he may be planning on leaving but, well…" she stopped, then looked up at him.  He had been watching her with a very strange expression on his face.  "What is it, Gandalf?"

            He seemed to shake himself out of his stupor.  "Oh, nothing, dear.  It's just that your brother said something very similar to me on the way into town."  Anya laughed a bit.  "If I didn't know any better, I could swear that you had read each other's minds."

            Anya giggled.  "We may be twins, Gandalf, but reading each other's minds isn't something that we've mastered yet.  Although it does seem like it sometimes."  She paused and looked down into her tea, then back up at Gandalf.  "You wouldn't happen to know anything about what Bilbo's planning, do you Gandalf?"

            He quickly looked down into his own tea cup, and remained silent.  Anya studied him for a moment, then sighed.  "Alright then.  If Bilbo wishes for his plans to remain secret, then secret they shall remain."  He looked up at her and they shared a small smile before Bilbo came into the room.

            "Well, now, I trust that you two found something to talk about," he said while grabbing a tea cup.

            "Oh, just a certain common interest that we have," Anya answered, getting up and placing him in her chair with a kiss on the cheek.

            "Oh really.  Well, I hope she hasn't been telling you horrible things about me Gandalf," Bilbo answered.

            They laughed.  "Well, I'll leave you two to get caught up.  I need to get back to work.  And Gandalf, if he starts to bore you with his stories, just smile and nod and he'll shut up eventually." Gandalf laughed as Bilbo scoffed and waved her off.  Then, someone knocked on the door and a female voice could be heard outside the hole.  

            "Bilbo?  Bilbo Baggins!  I know you're in there!"  Bilbo and Anya froze, looking at each other with wide eyes.

            "The Sackville-Baggins!"  Bilbo whispered in a scared voice.  Anya started to make towards the door when Bilbo waved her back.  

            "Maybe I can get rid Lobelia.  Tell her that you're not here?" she tried.

            "No, no, I won't have you throwing yourself into that woman's mercy for my sake.  You know that she hates you and Frodo even more than she hates me."  As the shouting died down, they both let out sighs of relief.  

            "Well, I'm off to get my work done."  Anya left the small room and pulled the door closed behind her.

            Gandalf turned back around to face Bilbo.  "She's a good girl," he said.

            "Yes, yes, she turned out quite nicely, despite all that's happened.  They both have," Bilbo answered.

            "Yet, to be perfectly honest, I can't believe she hasn't married off yet.  I mean, a lovely young hobbit like her, she must have every boy in the Shire calling on her," Gandalf said.

            "Yes, well, she could have any boy in the Shire, that's true.  But Anya says that she has her hands full with two men already, and she isn't about to take on a third."  Gandalf smiled.  "I think that she's afraid to leave two old bachelors alone to their own devices.  And after what happened to their parents, well, I think that Anya and Frodo both are afraid to get married and have children of their own," Bilbo answered.

            Gandalf nodded, noticing Bilbo's sad look, and decided to change the subject.  "Well, then, I expect that you still mean to go on with your plan?"  

            About fifty invitation responses later, Frodo burst into Anya's study.  "Gandalf's here!"  He exclaimed.  She looked at him with mild amusement as Gandalf and Bilbo's laughter could be heard down the hall.

            "Nice work, oh mighty master of observation," she said.  He scowled at her as she rose to stretch.  

            "Are you still working through those invitations?" he asked.  She nodded.  "Why are you bothering?  The party's tonight."

            "Well, the caterers wanted me to get them more of an estimate of how many we're expecting.  It's impossible to know of course; there's no telling how many people will show up tonight."  She looked in disgust at the stack of letters still on her desk.  "And I still have all of this left to do…"

            Frodo saw the tired look on her face and could hear the dread in her voice.  He immediately felt guilty for leaving her earlier with all of this to do.  She could have been done by now if he hadn't left her.

            "Tell you what.  Why don't you go rest for a bit and I'll finish these.  That way you'll be nice and fresh for the party," he offered.  She looked at him in amazement. 

            "Oh would you?  Frodo Baggins, you're the best hobbit in all of Middle Earth, you know that?" She kissed him on the cheek.

            "Oh, go on now before I change my mind." She smiled at him and raced out of the small study.  Frodo smiled to himself and then turned to the desk.  "Now, where did she leave off?"


	3. On to the party

Author Notes: First, sorry it's been so long since I've updated.  You would not believe the case of writers' block that I've had.  That, in addition to school, in addition to church, and this week exams…bah.  I know it's short, but now that school's out, I should get more written.  Thanks a lot, and please review!  It make's my day!

Chapter 3-On to the party

            "Uncle Bilbo!  Hurry up; we're going to be late!"  Anyanka cried as she and Frodo waited impatiently for their uncle.

            "You can't be late for your own party!" Bilbo called back.  "Besides, you shouldn't rush an old hobbit!"  Anya and Frodo exchanged a look and Anya opened the door to Bag End for what seemed to be the hundredth time.  She could see people beginning to head towards the large white gate that had been set up as the entrance the field where the party was being held.  She could barely make out Gandalf's tall figure bent over, preparing his fireworks.  

            "Uncle Bilbo!" The twins cried out together.

            "I'm coming, I'm coming," he grumbled as he made his way down the hall, fighting with his neck tie.  "This darn thing just won't do as it's supposed to!  More stubborn than Lobelia, I tell you," he complained.  He stepped in front of Anya and dropped his hands defeated at his side.  Anya stepped up with a somewhat motherly sigh and swiftly knotted the elusive tie.  Frodo watched the familiar exchange with a grin as Anya brushed off Bilbo's dress jacket.  

            "What would you do without us?" Frodo asked.  

            "I suspect that I would never again have a perfectly knotted neck-tie," Bilbo replied calmly.

            "There," Anya said, stepping back to admire her work.  "Perfect."  Bilbo smiled back at them.

            "Well then, we'd better be off before we embarrass ourselves by not properly greeting our guests, wouldn't you agree?" Bilbo said, taking Anya's arm in his and walking out the door.  Frodo pulled the door closed behind the trio and Anya reached back and grabbed his arm with her free one.  Together the three headed down to the party field to begin the festivities. 


	4. A Night to Remember

            Author's Notes: Sorry that the last chapter was so short, but I had to get them off to the party somehow.  Anyway this one is longer, so that should please you.  Also, I know that in chapter 2 I mentioned a co-author, but that didn't really fly, so this story is officially 100% me.  Well, except for all of the things and people that I don't own.  Which is basically everything (and everyone) but Anya.  Oh, FYI, Bilbo's speech is taken mostly from the book, except for the few obvious changes and additions from the movie that I used.

Ooh, ooh, ooh; reviews, reviews, reviews!!!  As of the writing and posting of this chapter, we'd broken into double digits with reviews.  That's right, ladies and gentlehobbits; we hit the big 1-0.  I know, I know, I sound pathetic, getting excited over 10 reviews, but hey, this is a big thing for me.  Muchos kudos to Obelia medusa for submitting the tenth review.  Since I'm not the kind of author who thanks each individual reviewer for fear leaving someone out and boring everybody who didn't review, I'll just give one huge thank you shout-out to everyone who reviewed.  And if you want me to start thanking individually, I'll consider it if ya'll start sending me ideas.  I would like to say however, that I'm very impressed and pleased with the response that I've gotten on Anya; I really wasn't sure what to expect.  Anyway, enough of my absent-minded ramblings, on with the story!

Chapter 4: A night to remember

            The hobbits cheered as another of Gandalf's marvelous fireworks exploded overhead.  The younger hobbits danced enthusiastically near the band while the adults kept close to the food and ale.  Bilbo walked around, trading greetings and jokes with old friends and neighbors.  As he was greeting the members of the Bolger clan, he noticed a group of small children peering at him shyly.  Suddenly, an idea popped into his head as an opportunity to do one of his favorite things presented itself to him.  He walked over to where they were sitting.

            "Hullo there," he said joyfully.  "Say now, would you tikes like to hear a story?"

            Meanwhile, Frodo and Anya danced freely with the others near the makeshift stage.  Most of the dancers were tweenagers, a few years younger than the twins, but almost all of them were friends of Frodo and Anya.  As the music paused for a moment while the musicians changed tunes the twins collapsed on either side of their friend Samwise Gamgee.  Sam was several years younger than Frodo and Anya, but that had not stopped a fast friendship from forming between them when the two had moved to Bag End.

            As the twins caught their breath, Frodo noticed Sam eyeing Rosie Cotton, who was dancing in the crowd.  "Go on Sam; ask Rosie for a dance," Frodo encouraged.  Sam glanced at him with a look that was a mixture of terror and doubt. 

            "I think I'll just have another ale," he replied, and began to stand.  Frodo exchanged a glance with Anya, a twinkle in his eyes.  She caught his meaning immediately and together they stood and seized Sam from both sides.

            "Oh no you don't," Frodo said, as he and Anya shoved him in Rosie's direction.  She grabbed him immediately and kept dancing, forcing him to join her.  The twins fell back on the bench laughing.  

            Yet another of Gandalf's fireworks was set off; this one exploded into hundreds of birds that flew out over Bywater before disappearing.  Unaware of the magnificent display overhead, however, was the group of small children that Bilbo had spotted earlier.  All of the children were completely engrossed with Bilbo's story of his encounter with trolls.  

            Gandalf gathered more fireworks from his wagon, laughing as he did.  A few moments later, two hobbits in their tweens popped out from behind a nearby tent and one of them hopped into the back of the wagon.  No one noticed as he grabbed the biggest firework of them all and hopped back down, his accomplice and himself disappearing as quickly as they had come.

            Bilbo soon finished his story and the children went scampering off to take part in the other festivities.   "Hello Mrs. Bracegirdle," Bilbo said, greeting another of his old friends.  "Dear me, are all these children yours?  Well now, you have been productive," he laughed, walking off.  Suddenly, a familiar voice caught his ear.  A flash of horror passed over the old hobbit's face as he turned to flee, and promptly ran into his nephew.

            "The Sackville-Baggins," Bilbo hissed, pointing behind him.  Frodo quickly ushered Bilbo behind a tent, where they hid silently, waiting for their obnoxious relatives to pass.  

            Lobelia and Otho neared the other side of the tent where Frodo and Bilbo were hiding.  Just as they were about to step into the tent, Anya came walking up.

            "Why Lobelia, Otho; how wonderful that you made it!  We were concerned that you wouldn't be coming when you didn't respond to your invitation," Anya said, pasting a fake smile on her face as she spoke.  Lobelia looked down her nose at the younger hobbit and her face twisted into something that was a cross between a sneer and detestment.

            "Anyanka," came Lobelia terse reply.

            "Were you looking for Uncle Bilbo?" Anya asked sweetly.  Without waiting for a reply she continued.  "Well now the last time I saw him he was over around the ale kegs; probably trying some of the Gaffer's home brew if I know him.  I'm certain that you'll be able to find him somewhere over there," Anya said, pointing behind her.  Lobelia smiled at Anya much as one would smile at a bug they're about to crush as she and Otho brushed past her to continue their mission.

            "Enjoy the party," Anya called after them.  "Old bat," she finished under her breath.  She waited a few moments by the tent, making sure that they were gone.  Then she crossed her arms and called out in a somewhat motherly voice, "Alright you two.  You can come out now.  They're gone."  At that, Frodo and Bilbo sheepishly came out from behind the tent.  Anya turned to face them, waiting patiently.  

            "Thank you, my dear," Bilbo said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.  With a sigh of relief he straightened his shoulders and headed back out into the party, taking careful note to go in the opposite direction of Lobelia and Otho.  As he walked off, Anya turned back to Frodo, eyebrows raised, waiting for his response.

            "I was going to help you," he said.

            "Oh really," Anya replied.  

            "Well, it's just that, you were doing so well on your own, and I, um…" Frodo trailed off, and Anya, clearly enjoying her brother's scramble for words, turned and began to walk off, laughing as she did.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- Okay, so I really wasn't planning to end this chapter here, cause I really wanted to do the entire party in one chapter, but it's just getting too long to make ya'll read in one sitting.  

P.S. - I feel like I'm doing a lot of recapping from the movie.  I am basically going with the movie outline, because I think that it is more familiar to most people and less complex to work through.  Anyway, I would really appreciate comments on this (i.e. if I'm recapping too much, suggestions on getting around it, etc) I will be skipping as much of the explanations and such as I came in future chapters.  It's just really hard getting through this first part.  Any suggestions and comments are welcome, but flamers will be used to set off my fireworks.  So go ahead, you know you want to review, just press the little blue button in the corner. 


	5. Farewells

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, or any of the characters, or places, or anything in all of Middle Earth and beyond.  The only thing that I have claim to is Anyanka (Anya) cause she is merely the product of my strange imagination.  If you want to use her, then you have to ask first.  So don't sue me, I make no profit from writing this--all I get are the warm fuzzies when people review.

A/N- Okay, like I said before, I had been planning to make the party scene one chapter, but it got too long, and I didn't want ya'll to have to read that much in one sitting.  Bilbo's speech is mostly from the book, but I had to make some additions and changes that should be fairly obvious.  Anyway, this is the second half of chapter 4.  Enjoy.

Chapter 5- Farewells

             While Bilbo and the twins were getting away from the Sackville-Baggins, two younger hobbits hid in a tent near the edge of the party with their prize.  While one steadied the firework, the other knelt down to light it.

            "Done," he said, jumping up.  His friend looked at him in surprise.

            "You were supposed to stick it in the ground," he hissed, shoving the firework toward his friend.

            "It is in the ground," the other hissed back, shoving the firework away.

            "Outside."

            "This was your idea!"  Suddenly, the firework took off, taking the tent with it and sending the two hobbits to the ground, covered in soot.  

            The firework shot up into the night sky, exploding into an incredibly life-like golden dragon.  At least, it was life-like to the hobbits, most of whom had never seen a dragon.  The firework dragon turned and began to fly back over the party, sending all of the hobbits running and screaming.  

            Frodo and Anya turned to see what everyone was panicking about.  Spotting the dragon, Frodo grabbed Anya's hand and went racing off to find Bilbo.

            "Bilbo, watch out for the dragon!" Frodo cried as the twins came up behind the old hobbit.  They each got on a side of him and tried to hurry him along in the midst of screaming and panicking hobbits.

            "Dragon?  Nonsense, there hasn't been a dragon in these parts for a thousand years!"  Bilbo argued.  Even as he was protesting, Frodo turned and saw the dragon sweeping down as though it were going to gobble up the excited hobbits.  Frodo quickly dove to the ground, pulling Anya and Bilbo with him.  Most all of the hobbits around them did the same.  They all laid on the ground for a moment, watching as the firework dragon flew over them and then exploded over Bywater.  All of the hobbits began to stand and cheer, laughing at their own fright.  

            The two hobbits that had set off the firework stood smiling, still covered in soot.

            "That was good," one said.

            "Let's get another one," the other agreed.  However, before they could move, Gandalf came up behind them and grabbed each of them by one of their pointy ears.

            "Meriadoc Brandybuck.  And Peregrin Took.  I might have known," the wizard said, before taking the two off to punish them for their trick.

            As the two hobbits washed dishes (under Gandalf's close supervision) the other hobbits began to call for a speech from Bilbo, as that was customary for the occasion.  Bilbo stood up on an upturned barrel and waited for some of the noise to die down before beginning.

            "My dear Bagginses and Boffins, and my dear Tooks and Brandybucks, Grubbs, Chubbs, Burrowses, Hornblowers, Bolgers, Bracegirdles, Goodbodies, Brockhouses, and Proudfoots."

            "Proudfeet!" shouted an old hobbit from the crowd, who was, of course, a Proudfoot.  People laughed as Bilbo simply waved him off before continuing.

            "Proudfoots.  Also my good Sackville-Bagginses that I welcome back at last to Bag End." At this Frodo and Anya exchanged a look that seemed to say, 'Who is this man and what has he done with our uncle?'

            "Today is my one hundred and eleventh birthday: I am eleventy-one today!  I hope you are all enjoying yourselves as much as I am."  Cheers went up from the crowd.  Some, supposing that he was done, struck up a little music and began to dance.  Bilbo grabbed the horn from one of the nearby Took children and let out three loud toots, immediately bringing everyone else into silence again.

            "I shall not keep you long.  I have called you all together for a Purpose.  Indeed, for Three Purposes!  First of all, to tell you that I am immensely fond of you all, and that eleventy-one years is too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable hobbits.  I don't know half of you half as well as I should like, and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve.

            "Secondly, to celebrate my birthday.  I should say: OUR birthday.  For it is, of course, also the birthday of my niece and nephew, Frodo and Anyanka.  They are coming of age and into their inheritance today.

            "It is also, if I may be allowed to refer to ancient history, the anniversary of my arrival by barrel at Esgaroth on the Long Lake; though the fact that it was my birthday slipped my memory on that occasion.  I was only fifty-one then, and birthdays did not seem so important.  The banquet was very splendid, however, though I had a bad cold at the time and could only say 'thag you very buch'.  I now repeat it more correctly: Thank you very much for coming to my little party.

            "Thirdly and finally, I wish to make and ANNOUNCEMENT.  I regret to announce that- though as I said, eleventy-one years is far too short a time to spend among you- this is the END.  I am going.  I am leaving NOW.  I bid you all a very fond farewell.  Good-bye."  As Bilbo said the last part, he locked eyes with Frodo and then Anya.  As soon as he said good-bye, he disappeared into thin air.  Unknown to the hobbits, he had slipped on his magic ring, which he had carried with him for many years, and which turned him invisible.  He then raced back to Bag End, but wasn't fast enough, for Gandalf was there when he arrived.

            While many of the hobbits were wondering around calling for Bilbo, the old hobbit was up in his hole preparing to leave.  Finally, most everyone settled down, deciding that it was merely a joke, most likely achieved with the help of Gandalf, seeing as how the wizard had disappeared soon after Bilbo had.  

            Frodo and Anya sat on their bench for several moments in silence.  Everything that had been transpiring with their uncle the past several weeks made sense now.  

            "He probably went back to Bag End," Anya said quietly.  Frodo nodded his agreement.  But then, someone began to call for more ale, and they both realized that they still had obligations to be fulfilled.  They stood together, each torn between staying with their guests and racing back to Bag End to find their beloved uncle.  

            "I'll go and order more rounds for everyone.  You try and calm everyone down," Frodo instructed to his sister.  Anya nodded slowly.

            "Right."  

            "Anni," Frodo called softly.  She looked up at him, the worry still clear in her eyes.  "It'll be alright."  Anya smiled at him, a sad, soft smile, before straightening her shoulders and smoothing back her hair.  Then she simply nodded at him and turned to perform her duties as hostess.  Frodo watched her for a moment, then headed off in the opposite direction to fulfill his own responsibilities.

            It took much longer than either twin had suspected, but as soon as they were able the two were racing back to Bag End.  

            "Bilbo!" Frodo called, as he opened the door to their home.  He stopped suddenly, and Anya nearly plowed into his back.  She watched as her brother stooped to pick up Bilbo's ring off of the floor.  Then they noticed Gandalf sitting by the fire, smoking his pipe.

            "He's gone, hasn't he?" Frodo asked quietly, walking over the where the wizard sat.  Anya followed in her brother's footsteps, slowly absorbing what was happening.  "He talked so long about leaving.  I didn't think he'd really do it."  There was still no response from the wizard, who had not even acknowledged their presence in the hole.

            "Gandalf?" Anya said softly.  It was then that Gandalf looked up, noticing Frodo standing beside his chair, the ring in his hand.

            "Bilbo's ring," he said with a sad smile.  "He's gone to stay with the Elves.  He's left you Bag End." With this, Gandalf held out an envelope, with Frodo put the ring into.  Gandalf quickly closed it and sealed it.  "Along with all his possessions."  He handed the envelope back to Frodo.  "The ring is yours now."  Frodo took it, a questioning look on his face.  Anya stood next to him looking equally puzzled, only growing more puzzled at Gandalf's next words.  "Put it somewhere out of sight."

            The wizard quickly rose from his chair and gathered his things, obviously preparing to leave.

            "Where are you going?" Frodo asked.

            "There are some things that I must see too," Gandalf answered.

            "What things?" Anya asked, following her brother as they followed Gandalf to the door.

            "Questions.  Questions that need answering," the wizard replied darkly.  

            "But you've only just arrived," Anya protested.  She exchanged a confused look with her twin, neither one of them understanding what was going on.

            "I don't understand," Frodo said bluntly.  Gandalf turned to face them.

            "Neither do I."  Gandalf stepped toward them, alternating his gaze between the two.  "Keep it secret," he said to Frodo, then switched his gaze to Anya.  

            "Keep it safe."  With that, he turned and walked out the door, closing it behind him.  

            Anya and Frodo could only stare at each other in confusion, and then looked down at the envelope still in Frodo's hand, wondering why such a small trinket had caused the wizard to urge such caution.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- Okay then, what do you think?  Yes, yes, I am very much aware that most of the dialog is straight from the movie; I did that on purpose.  But now, it's time for you to press that pretty little blue button in the corner and tell me what you think of this chapter!  Cause the more reviews I get, the sooner I can pay my muse, and the sooner she will keep the inspiration flowing.  Which basically all boils down to mean the sooner I update.  Although I will say this: after the next couple of chapters, the worst will be over, and then I can really start having fun.  Anyway, please review, and remember that flamers will be used to light birthday candles!


	6. Late Night Conversations

Disclaimer: I do not own LotR.  I wish I did, but I don't.  I do own Anya, but that's about it.  I make no profit from this story.  So please don't sue me, all you'll get is a violin and guitar that needs new strings and a computer that refuses to play my Fellowship of the Ring video game.

            A/N- Well, all I can really say is that I hope you enjoy this chapter, because my muse woke me up at 3:30 in the morning to make me write it.  Which maybe the story is better for it.  Scenes that take place at night are usually better off being written at night, at least in my experience.  Anyway, I hadn't planned on the next to chapters, but what can I say, when my muse speaks, I listen.  So, read it, review it, and any flamers are going to be sent directly to the fireplace as kindling.  Enjoy!

Oh, one more thing: this chapter isn't supposed to be a bonding experience between Frodo and Anya.  Rather, it's a reflection of their relationship.  I know that doesn't make much sense, but I had to say it.  So there, I said it.  Now read the story. 

Chapter 6- Deep Night Conversations

            Anya awoke in a cold sweat, unsure of what had woken her.  She had been dreaming, but her dreams had been a mixture of so many different thoughts and emotions that they had left her with a feeling of cold, stark terror.  She tried to calm down, forcing herself to take slow, deep breaths, but she knew that she wouldn't be getting anymore sleep that night.  

            Sighing, Anya got out of bed, slipping on her robe over her night gown.  She headed for the kitchen, deciding that a cup of tea was exactly what she needed.

            As Anya walked down the hall, she was surprised to see a light already burning from the kitchen.  Silently walking inside, she saw Frodo sitting hunched over the table, staring at one of Bilbo's maps.

            "Couldn't sleep either, love?" she asked softly.  Frodo jumped at the sound of her voice, looking up startled.

            "Anni," he breathed in relief.  "What are you doing up?"

            "I could ask you the same thing," she answered with a smile.  "In fact, I believe I just did."  She sat down on the bench across from Frodo, who poured her a cup of tea from the pot he had already made.

            Frodo sighed.  "I just woke up and realized everything that's happened." Anya nodded, understanding exactly what he meant.  A lot had happened that night.  Bilbo leaving, and then Gandalf taking off so mysteriously…it was enough to send her back to her childhood days, after their parents had died.

            "It is rather unsettling, isn't it," she replied, staring into her tea cup.  Frodo stared at her for a moment, as though he were trying to read her mind.  

            "What about you, Anni?  You never said what you were doing, being up so late," Frodo said with a smile.

            Anya switched her gaze to the fireplace, absently wondering why the flames brought back vague memories of her dreams.  She shook herself slightly, straightening in her seat.  "Bad dream," she answered simply.  Frodo stared at her for another moment before he seemed to accept her answer.

            Anya peered over the tabletop to the map sitting in front of Frodo.  "What are you doing with that?" she asked.

            Frodo pushed it over to her.  "I was just wondering; where he is, what he's doing.  Gandalf said that he had gone to stay with the Elves, but I suppose that could mean Rivendell or Mirkwood."

            "Mirkwood?  After the spiders?  Why would he ever go back there?" Anya said smiling, fondly remembering her uncle's stories of giant spiders and brave rescues.

            Frodo smiled as well.  "Rivendell then."  They sat in silence for several moments before Frodo let out a heavy sigh.  

            "Perhaps we should try to get some sleep.  I'm sure we'll have many concerned relatives to deal with in the morning."

            Anya snorted.  "Concerned relatives?  You mean Lobelia and Otho coming around here seeing how quickly they can get their sticky fingers on this house."

            Frodo laughed.  "Yes well, I asked Merry and Pippin to come by in case we need extra help.  And Sam will be here, in the garden."

            "Well, that's good."

            Frodo stood, stretching as he did.  "Besides, I found several things labeled from Bilbo that are for certain people.  We'll give those out tomorrow as well."  He walked around the table heading for the door.

            Anya thought for a moment, then turned and looked up at him from her seat, a sad look in her eyes.  "So I suppose he's really not planning on returning then, is he?"

            Frodo paused, then turned back to her.  The look in her eyes was mirrored in his own.  "I suppose not."  They were silent for a moment, the weight of their loss hitting them hard.  Then Anya stood too, draining away the last of her tea.

            "Anni…" Frodo started.

            "What did you do with the copy of Bilbo's will?" Anya interrupted suddenly.  He looked at her, slightly startled by the jump in conversation, before he realized what she was doing.

            "I locked it in the trunk with Bilbo's maps and his ring.  I figured that was the safest place for it."

            Anya nodded in agreement.  "Yes, well, we may need it tomorrow, in case the Sackville-Bagginses start to question just how legal everything is."

            "I'll get it out in the morning," Frodo replied.  Anya put out the light in the kitchen and they each took a candle to make their way down the hall.

            "Goodnight Anni," Frodo said softly when they reached her bedroom door.

            "Goodnight Frodo," Anya replied, just as softly, and watched as he walked the short distance down the hall to his own bedroom.  With a sigh and a heavy heart, she headed into her bedroom, blowing out the candle as she did.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- Okay, that's it.  Now press the pretty blue button in the corner and review or else I'll sic my four lbs. Pomeranian on you.


	7. Enter the Cousins and the SB's

A/N- Okay, here's the second chapter that I hadn't really intended to write. But it made it here anyway. If you haven't read the books, this may not make a lot of sense to you, because it's not in the movie. But anyway, I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 7- Enter the Cousins (and the S.-B.'s)

September 22--the next afternoon

        Anya sighed, rubbing her temples to fight off the headache that was brewing. 'How did everything get out of hand so fast?' she thought. Bag End was full of hobbits, all pushing and yelling and arguing. Anya spotted Frodo trying to reason with one of the Boffin lads, and made her way over to try and help.

        Anya and Frodo had been awoken about ten by their cousins; Merry and Pippin. Their real names were Meriadoc and Peregrin, however, that was rarely remembered. They were staying at the Green Dragon for Bilbo's birthday, and would only be in Hobbiton for a few more days. They had arrived at Bag End fairly early, banging around even as they tried to be quiet.

September 22- 10 am

        Merry and Pippin walked up the way to Bag End, still feeling the effects of last night's party.

        "My hands hurt, Merry," Pippin complained. Merry sighed.

        "I know, Pippin. Mine are sore too," Merry replied with the infliction of someone who had heard the same thing many times before. Merry tried to ignore his cousin's complaints and thought about how Frodo and Anya were doing. He desperately hoped that he would find Bilbo at Bag End when they arrived; laughing his head off at the good joke he had pulled over on the good people of the Shire. But a sinking feeling in Merry's stomach told him that he wouldn't find his elderly cousin at Bag End.

        As the two entered the gate to Bag End, they nodded a greeting to Sam, who was already hard at work in the garden.

        "Mr. Frodo and Miss Anya aren't awake yet," Sam warned them.

        "We'll be quiet," Merry assured him, before opening the door to Bag End.

        Merry and Pippin entered the hobbit hole and quietly closed the door behind them. They peered around for a moment, finding the house cold and dark, except for the sunlight coming through the windows. The fireplace was full of cold ashes, and it seemed that Sam had been right; neither Frodo nor Anya were awake yet.

        "So Bilbo is gone, then," Merry said quietly.

        "What makes you say that?" Pippin asked.

        Merry pointed over to the wall where there were hooks and notches for visitors to hang their cloaks and place their walking sticks.

        "His favorite walking stick is gone," Merry answered plainly.

        Pippin looked over his cousin's shoulder. "I guess it is," he said. He had never really suspected that Bilbo had gone, but now it seemed that he had. "How do you think Frodo and Anya are taking it?" he asked.

        Merry shook his head. "I don't know," he admitted. "But that's what we're here for." With that, he walked into the kitchen and began to pull out the things for tea.

        "What are you doing?" Pippin asked.

        "We're going to make breakfast," Merry answered.

        And so they did. Or at least they attempted to. Frodo was awoken some time later by the sound of crashing dishes and muffled curses. He raced out of his bedroom, only to come to a screeching halt to avoid running into Anya as she came out of her bedroom. They stared at each other for a moment, frozen in place, the confusion liberally written on their faces. Suddenly, another crash was heard, and they were jarred into motion.

        Frodo reached the kitchen doorway first, with Anya sliding to a stop behind him. They stood there for a moment in shock, staring at the disaster before them. Pippin was on the floor, along with half a dozen dishes. Merry was standing over the fireplace, desperately trying to stop the boiling water that was coming from the overflowing tea kettle. Something was beginning to smoke in the frying pan, and it seemed that everything in the kitchen was covered in flour.

        "What are you doing?" Frodo exclaimed, finally coming to his senses. The two looked up at the twins, noticing them for the first time.

        "Good morning Frodo, Anya," Merry said cheerfully. "Nothing to worry about here; we've got everything under control." Just then, he dropped the heavy black kettle that he was holding, nearly scalding his feet.

        As he and Pippin jumped back to avoid the hot water, Anya stepped past Frodo, shaking her head as she grabbed her apron from its hook and waved Merry and Pippin back. She grabbed a spatula and a potholder and headed for the frying pan. Taking the pan off of the fire, she set it off to the side to cool. Then she grabbed a towel to begin to mop up the water. Merry moved in to help, but was stopped when Anya whirled around and blocked his path.

        "Out," she said sternly, pointing towards the door.

        "But..." Merry started.

        "Get out of my kitchen," Anya interrupted in a strained voice. Merry just stared at her, unsure of what to do, but too stubborn to back down.

        Frodo watched the exchange in amusement, but decided that it would be best to step in before they started to argue. "Come on Merry," he said, walking up to him and tugging his arm. "This would be a good time to just say 'yes ma'am' and get out of her way." Merry turned and walked with Frodo, though it was clear that he wasn't very happy about it. As the three boys left the kitchen, Anya broke out into a grin, laughing as she began to clean up the mess that had begun with good intentions.

September 22- afternoon

        Anya groaned at the thought of the mess in the kitchen. It hadn't been quite as bad as it had seemed, but it had still taken her about an hour to clean it all up. By the time that she had cooked a new meal and they had eaten, the first of the crowd had begun to appear. At first it was closer relatives, demanding to know what had happened to Bilbo. They came uninvited but not unexpected, and Frodo and Anya patiently stood outside on the stoop to explain the situation as best they could.

        "Mr. Bilbo Baggins has gone away; as far as I know, for good," Frodo said to the inquiries of Bilbo's whereabouts. Then he and Anya proceed to invite inside those whom Bilbo had left messages for.

        Anya smiled at the thought of some of those messages, many with a private joke or special point. 'For MILO BURROWS, hoping it will be useful, from B.B.'; on a gold pen and ink-bottle; for Milo never answered letters. And Anya's personal favorite: 'For LOBELIA SACKVILLE-BAGGINS, as a PRESENT'; on a case of silver spoons. Bilbo firmly believed that she had taken several of his spoons while he was away on his former journey, and Lobelia knew that he thought this. To be honest, Anya believed it herself, even though it had been before her time.

        But somewhere during the course of the day, a false rumor had spread through the Shire that the entire household was being distributed freely. So know Bag End was filled with hobbits trying their best to make off with unlabelled items, and many were making deals and swaps in the halls. Frodo and Anya were doing their best to calm down the confusion, but even with the help of Merry and Pippin they were making little progress.

        In the mess that was only getting worse Lobelia and Otho arrived. Lobelia managed to grab a hold of Anya before she could dodge away from them, and asked to speak with her and Frodo at once in private. Not having much of an option, Anya led them to the study where Frodo was going over some papers, trying to figure out a way to fix the mess that they were in.

        Closing the door behind them, Lobelia looked Frodo and Anya over, as though she was looking over fresh meat. She pasted on a smile that she probably thought was sweet and caring, but would have frozen a dragon's fire. "You poor dears," she began in her best motherly voice. "How tragic for you; having your dear uncle run off on you like that. Probably has something to do with that wizard, I'll bet you. Probably taking him off somewhere to get killed!"

        "Oh Lobelia, Gandalf didn't sprite Bilbo off, he's just off adventuring. I'm sure he's going to settle down somewhere quite nice, even if he doesn't return to the Shire," Anya said, with a tiny bit of contempt in her voice. She had always done her best to be polite to the Sackville- Bagginses, but that didn't stop her from feeling somewhat dirty whenever they were around.

        "Yes, well, that doesn't change that fact that he has left you two in quite a dreadful mess does it? Disappearing like that at the party? What a horrible way to be remembered. And the talk that's starting to go through the Shire! He certainly hasn't done anything to improve the reputation of the Baggins. And now leaving the two of you in this big old place with no one to take care of you! Tsk, Tsk; you poor dears."

        Frodo and Anya were both rapidly reaching their boiling points. "We're hardly children, Lobelia. We are perfectly capable of taking care of ourselves, and each other," Anya replied.

        Lobelia smiled again. "Of course you are, dear." She turned to look at Otho, who had edged his way over to where Frodo had been looking at papers. He subtly tried to catch a glimpse of what those papers contained, but Frodo was too fast for him; he had begun to stack them up when Otho and Lobelia had entered the room. Now Frodo simply leaned over the desk slightly and asked, "Is there anything I can help you with, Otho?"

        Otho straightened immediately, a sour look on his face. Things weren't going according to plan. "Actually, yes. I would very much like to see the Bilbo's will." He stared intently at the young hobbit, hoping to catch him off-guard, but Frodo calmly opened the desk drawer and handed it to him. Things were silent for a moment as everyone watched Otho read over it. He snorted once, and then he thrust it back at Frodo.

        "There's something fishy about all of this," Otho said. Anya and Frodo just looked at him with something that was a cross between amusement and annoyance.

        "Oh, stop being paranoid," Anya said, crossing her arms. "Our claim to Bag End is perfectly legal, and we have no desire to leave. Now, if there's nothing else we can do for you, I believe Bilbo left a gift for you out in the parlor. If you'll see Meriadoc Brandybuck on your way out, he'll give it to you." She walked over to the door and opened it for them, showing them the way out as politely as possible.

        Lobelia's face was contorted in an expression of pure fury. She couldn't believe that she was being dismissed by this little half- Brandybuck brat. Lobelia followed Otho out the door, but turned quickly, sticking her finger in Anya's face.

        "You don't belong here," she hissed. "You're no Baggins, you…you're a Brandybuck!"

        Anya simply stared at her. "Thank you for the compliment, Lobelia. Have a nice day," she said coldly. At Lobelia's shocked expression, Anya turned and closed the door, right in her face.

        Anya looked at Frodo, who was trying desperately not to burst out in laughter. Seeing his smile, she broke out in a grin herself, and both of them bent over laughing. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------- 

A/N- What did you think? I hope it made sense to those of you who have never read the books. And muchos gracias to shirebound who's story "Master of Bag End" inspired my muse to inspire me. Okay, so now for the easy part. Hit the blue button and review my story! Otherwise I'll start holding updates ransom until I get more reviews.


	8. A Night at the Green Dragon

A/N- Howdy everybody.  Sorry that it's been so long since my last update.  My muse went on vacation and took my inspiration with her.  But, here I am, and here I'll stay.  

Muchos gracias to Obelia Medusa for her latest reviews; they encouraged my muse to come back from Miami.  And a big thank you to all of my readers and reviewers; it's nice to feel a little appreciated when it comes to my writing.  

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is of Tolkien.  As much as I love it, it's not mine.  But I'll put everyone back when I'm done, I promise.  Also, just to clear up a misunderstanding, the _name_ Anyanka was created by Buffy the Vampire Slayer writers, but my Anya is one hundred percent my creation, and mine to own.  I only borrowed the name cause it sounded cool and hobbit-like enough to suit my purposes.  If that's a crime, sue me.  You won't get anything worth keeping.

Now, on with the show!

Chapter 8- At the Green Dragon

            "Hey, ho, to the bottle I go!

              To heal my heart and drown my woes;

              Rain may fall, and wind may blow

              But there still be…

              Many miles to go!

              Sweet is the sound of the pouring rain,

              And stream that falls from hill to plain.

              Better than rain or rippling brook…"

"Is a mug of beer inside this Took!"  Pippin finished broadly, sending the room into laughter.   Frodo, Merry, and Pippin had all been singing loudly; Merry and Pippin standing on the table with Frodo dancing around them.  They were all enjoying their night at the Green Dragon, where good company and good ale assured them all a good time.  

            Anya laughed with everyone else in the room from her seat at the bar.  As a general rule female hobbits didn't frequent the inns as much as the males, but Anya was friends with the barmaids who worked at the Dragon, so she usually came whenever Frodo did.  When the song ended, Frodo raised the mugs he was holding at his cousins, and went to sit with some other hobbits nearby; among them Gaffer Gamgee and Sam.  As he neared the table, Frodo caught Ted Sandyman's remark of Bilbo being cracked, and both twins heard the Gaffer saying the Frodo was crackin'.  But Frodo simply smiled broadly and replied to the Gaffer: "And proud of it!"; before he handed out the mugs of ale around the table.

            Anya turned back in her seat to face the bar again.  She sipped at her ale and waited to return to her conversation with Rosie.  She watched with a bemused expression as Rosie craned her neck slightly to catch a glimpse of something.  Turning again, Anya followed her friend's line of vision to see what had placed such a smile on Rosie's face.  Then, seeing the object of her friend's affection, she too broke into a smile.

            "So that's it, then," Anya said slyly.  Rosie looked at her, slightly startled.

            "That's what?" she asked.

            "What's been makin' you grin like a Cheshire cat all evening," Anya replied, taking another sip of her ale.  Rosie blushed and ducked her head slightly.  "Got you eye on our Sam, have ya?" Rosie raised her head slightly and met Anya's eyes, still not saying anything.  Anya simply grinned wider and drained the last of her ale.  She leaned forward then and patted Rosie on the hand.  

            "He's a good lad, Rosie.  Steady as the day is long and as predictable as the sun.  You'd be good together," Anya said with a knowing look in her eyes.  Rosie nodded and continued to wipe the mug that she had been cleaning.

            Not much later, Rosie announced that it was closing time and began to herd everyone out.  Anya waited as the men filed out before trailing behind them.  She quickly caught up with Sam and Frodo outside and the trio headed towards Bagshot Row together.

            The twins left Sam's side as they passed by Bag End.  "Goodnight Sam," Frodo called.

            "Goodnight Mr. Frodo, Miss Anya," Sam replied, continuing down the way.  As the twins climbed the steps to Bag End, Anya stopped suddenly.  She grabbed Frodo's shoulder, pulling him to a halt.

            "Didn't we leave the lamps burning?" she asked quietly.  Frodo thought for a moment, and realized that she was right.  

            "Stay behind me," he answered, just as quietly.  As they continued up the steps, part of him chided himself, saying that he was behaving foolishly.  After all, what could possibly happen in the Shire?  But the other part of him was saying 'Better safe than sorry,' and if there was trouble, he certainly wasn't going to put Anya in the middle of it.

            Slowly opening the door, Frodo peered inside for a moment before stepping over the threshold.  Anya stayed close at his back, also looking inside.  They both noticed that the lamps inside were burned out, and that the ashes were cold in the fireplace; both things which had been left burning when the twins had left for their evening out.  Moving forward, Anya eased out from behind her brother to his side, peering into the study.  Just when they were beginning to think that they had been overreacting after all, a hand reached out from behind them, and grabbed Frodo's shoulder.  Frodo whirled around with a gasp, and Anya muffled a scream as she saw who had stepped out of the shadows.  Gandalf!

            Before either twin could let out a sigh of relief, the expression on the wizard's face caused them each to tense again.  Gandalf looked somewhat frightened.

            "Is it secret?"  He gasped.  "Is it safe?"


	9. Danger Revealed

A/N: Hello again.  Wow, two chapters in one day! I'm getting good.  Anyway, thank you for all of the lovely reviews; we're at 25, and I desperately want 30.  So, read, review, and enjoy.

Also, most of the dialog in this chapter is taken straight from the movie or the book.  Not all of it, but most of it.  All I did was move things around a little.  I was trying my best not to write this chapter and go through the entire explanation of the Ring, but I had no choice.  So, even though you already know what is being said please read it and review it appropriately.  Thanks.

Chapter 9- Danger revealed

            Frodo dug around desperately through the trunk, removing maps and other papers before finally spotting the sought after parcel.  "Ahh," he said.  "Here it is." He pulled out the envelope in which they had sealed Bilbo's ring.  Gandalf quickly snatched it from his hand and threw it into the fire burning in the fireplace.

            "What are you doing?" Frodo exclaimed, racing over.  Gandalf ignored him and grabbed a pair of tongs.  He stood over the fire ready, watching as the envelope was consumed in the flames and revealed the gold ring inside.  He seized the ring with the tongs almost as soon as it was visible.  

            "Hold out your hand, Frodo." Seeing the hobbit's reluctance, he added, "It's quite cool." With that he dropped the ring into Frodo's hand.  He caught it, and almost dropped it, surprised by the fact that it really was quite cool.  Gandalf straightened and turned.

            "What do you see?  Can you see anything?" The wizard asked, holding his breath.

            "No.  There's nothing." At Frodo's response, the wizard let out a sigh of relief.  But that relief was short-lived. "Wait.  There are markings.  It's some form of Elvish.  I can't read it."  Frodo stared at the ring with a curious expression.  Anya came up behind him and looked over his shoulder, also puzzled by what she saw.

            Gandalf turned to face them, the dread he felt showing itself plainly in his expression and in his voice.  "There are few who can.  The language is that of Mordor, which I will not utter here."

            Anya and Frodo looked up at him, bewildered.  "Mordor?" Frodo replied.  Anya stared down at the ring in Frodo's hand, curious as to how the language of a far-away land could have ended up on a hobbit's possession.

            "In the common tongue it says 'One Ring to rule them all.  One Ring to find them.  One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them.'" 

            The twins stared at the old wizard, stunned.  Finally Anya snapped out of her daze, and walked past Frodo and Gandalf into the kitchen.  She tried to calm her nerves by burying herself in the familiar pattern of getting things ready for tea.  Gandalf and Frodo came in behind her and sat down at the table.  Frodo placed the ring on the table between them, suddenly not wanting to hold it any longer.  Gandalf waited until Anya had finished with her preparations and had poured the hot water into the tea pot before continuing.

            "This is the One Ring, forged by the Dark Lord Sauron in the fires of Mount Doom.  Taken by Isildur from the hand of Sauron himself," Gandalf said.

            "Bilbo found it.  In Gollum's cave," Anya said, stunned that her beloved uncle had come across such an unusual artifact.

            "Yes.  For 60 years, the Ring lay quiet in Bilbo's keeping…prolonging his life, delaying old age.  But no longer." Gandalf paused, looking the twins in the eyes.  "Evil is stirring in Mordor.  The Ring has awoken.  It's heard its master's call."

            "But he was destroyed.  Sauron was destroyed," Frodo said, trying to understand what Gandalf was saying.

            Suddenly, a strange incomprehensible whisper seemed to fill the room, coming from the Ring itself.  Gandalf gave it a sharp look while Frodo simply looked stunned and frightened, though Anya actually drew back from it a little.  The bad feeling that had begun to grow in her gut earlier was getting stronger.

            "No, Frodo," Gandalf answered softly.  "The spirit of Sauron has endured.  His life force is bound to the Ring, and the Ring survived.  Sauron has returned.  His orcs have multiplied.  His fortress at Barad-dûr is rebuilt in land of Mordor.  Sauron needs only this Ring to cover all the lands in a second darkness.  The Ring yearns above all else to return to the hand of its master.  They are one, the Ring and the Dark Lord." Gandalf looked at Frodo in the eye and the hobbit could see the seriousness and even fear written in the wizard's eyes.  "They must never find it."

            "All right," Anya said suddenly, leaping up and grabbing the Ring as she did.  "We put it away.  We keep it hidden.  We never speak of it again.  No one knows its here, right?" At Gandalf's silence, she turned to face him, fear written on her face.

            "They don't know it's here, do they?" Frodo repeated.  "Do they Gandalf?"

            Gandalf looked and felt heartbroken as he gazed at the twins.  "There was one other who knew that Bilbo had the Ring."  The two merely stared at him in dread.  "I looked everywhere for the creature Gollum.  But the enemy found him first.  I don't know how long they tortured him.  But amidst the endless screams and inane babble, they discerned two words."  

            Frodo and Anya's eyes grew wide with fear as Gandalf relayed to them his conversation with the creature.  "Shire.  Baggins.  But that will lead them here!" Frodo said.  He rapidly took the Ring from his sister and thrust it at the wizard.  "Take it Gandalf!"

            Gandalf backed away from him.  "No, Frodo."

            "You must take it!"

            "You cannot offer me this ring!"

            "I'm giving it to you!"

            "Don't tempt me, Frodo!" The wizard exclaimed, causing Frodo to finally withdraw his outstretched arm.  "I dare not take it," Gandalf said more softly.  "Not even to keep it safe.  Understand Frodo…I would use this Ring from a desire to do good.  But through me, it would wield a power too great and terrible to imagine." 

            Frodo looked desperately at the wizard.  "But it cannot stay in the Shire!"

            "No," Gandalf answered, stepping up to him.  Gandalf realized then that what he had been dreading most all along must take place.  "No it can't."

            Frodo recognized what Gandalf has been leading up too the whole time.  Casting a look behind him to his sister, he closed his first around the Ring and looked up into Gandalf's eyes.

            "What must I do?" he asked, sounding much braver than he felt.

            Gandalf looked at him with grim satisfaction.  "You must leave, and leave quickly," he said, and they began to pull out things that Frodo would need.  Neither noticed Anya disappeared to her bedroom.

            "Where? Where do I go?" Frodo asked.

            "Get out of the Shire.  Make for the village of Bree," Gandalf advised, handing him a folded shirt.

            Frodo nervously unfolded the shirt and stuffed it into his pack.  "Bree," he repeated.  He walked briskly into the kitchen and began to gather up food.  "What about you?" he called over his shoulder.

            "I'll be waiting for you, at the Inn of the Prancing Pony," Gandalf answered.

            "And the Ring will be safe there?"

            "I don't know Frodo.  I don't have any answers," the wizard admitted.  "I must see the head of my order.  He is both wise and powerful.  Trust me, Frodo.  He'll know what to do."

            Then, Anya emerged from the back of the hole.  "Are we all ready then?" she asked.  Frodo looked at her, a little surprised.  She was wearing an old pair of Frodo's breaches, ones that she had worn before on their camping trips.  Her camping pack was on her back, and she seemed to be all ready for their adventure.

            "You can't be serious," Frodo said slowly.  Anya looked at him, slightly perturbed.  

            "And why not?" she asked.

            Frodo took a deep breath.  "Anni," he began.  He paused and looked her in the eyes.  She simply crossed her arms across her chest and stared back.  Frodo took another breath and tried again.  "I will not willingly take you into possible danger."

            "Well, if what Gandalf tells us is true, then I'm already in danger," Anya replied.  Frodo looked troubled, and Anya sighed.  "If this Dark Lord wants the Ring back so badly, then I suspect he will stop at nothing to get it.  And if they are coming here anyway in search of it, then I seriously doubt that they will simply leave me in peace after you've gone."  Seeing Frodo's concerned expression, she laughed slightly.  "Honestly Frodo, you act as though I've never been outside of the smial before.  I'll be fine, I promise."

            Frodo sighed, looking defeated.  Gandalf watched the exchange silently.  Frodo cast a look back at him, as if looking for some way to keep his sister out of harm's way.  Gandalf simply shook his head slightly.

            "She's right Frodo.  If the enemy finds any Baggins here when they arrive, it is very likely that they will not leave them alive."  Hearing this, Frodo finally seemed to relent.  Seeing Frodo's acceptance, Gandalf moved forward, anxious to get started.

            "You'll have to leave the name of Baggins behind you.  For that name is not safe outside the Shire," Gandalf said, handing Frodo his things.  "Travel only by day.  And stay off the road."

            "We can cut across country easily enough," Frodo answered.  Anya nodded in agreement.  The twins stood side by side before Gandalf, waiting for him to speak again.

            Gandalf merely smiled down at them, wishing with all that was within him that there was some other way this could be done.  "Hobbits really are amazing creatures," he said.  "You can learn all that there is to know about their ways in a month.  And yet, after a hundred years, they can still surprise you."  Frodo and Anya looked back at him, smiling under his approval.  Suddenly, there was a noise from outside the window.

            Three heads snapped towards the direction of the sound.  "Get down," Gandalf hissed.  Frodo and Anya immediately dropped to the floor.  Grabbing his staff, Gandalf approached the window cautiously.  As he neared it, he could see the plants moving under the window.  In one quick motion, he thrust the head of his staff down into the middle of the moving plants.  Hearing a groan of pain, he reached down quickly and pulled the intruder through the window and onto a table behind him.

            "Confound it all, Samwise Gamgee!  Have you been eavesdropping?" The wizard bellowed.

            The frightened hobbit squirmed under the wizard's piercing gaze.  "I haven't been dropping no eaves, sir.  Honest.  I was just cutting the grass under the window there.  If you follow me."

            Gandalf still looked angry, but was amused with the hobbit's attempt to lie.  "A little late for trimming the verge, don't you think?"

            "I heard raised voices," Sam protested.  Gandalf's eyes narrowed.

            "What did you hear?  Speak!" he commanded.

            The terrified hobbit stuttered through his confession.  "No-Nothing important!  That is, I heard a good deal about a ring, a Dark Lord and something 'bout the end of the world but-- Please Mr. Gandalf, sir, don't hurt me.  Don't turn me into anything…unnatural."

            Now the wizard was clearly amused.  "No?" He looked at Frodo and Anya, who had both risen from the floor when they realized who the intruder was.  Both of them looked as bemused as he felt.  "Perhaps not." The wizard leaned over till he was inches from Sam's face.  "I've though of a better use for you."  


	10. Shortcut To Mushrooms

A/N- Wow, the big 1-0.  I can't believe that I've written ten chapters.  First of all, I would like to thank you all for the lovely reviews.  They have been wonderful.  Keep up the good work!

Second of all, I would like to apologize that the past few chapters have been so unimaginative.  I'm just trying to get to Bree, and once I get everybody there, the real fun begins.  So, now that that end is in sight, I'm just trying to get there ASAP.  So you'll only have to deal with a little bit more movie talk.  Then Bree and a major plot twist!

So, sit back, enjoy the show, and please review!!!

Chapter 10- A Shortcut to Mushrooms

            The three hobbits and wizard set out just as the first rays of the sun were lighting up the sky.  Gandalf led the way with his horse, and Frodo, Anya, and Sam trailed along behind him.  They walked until mid-morning, mostly in silence.  Finally, they reached the spot where they would have to part ways.

            "Be careful, all of you.  The enemy has many spies: birds, beasts." Gandalf turned to face the hobbits with his last words of advice.  "Is it safe?" he asked Frodo.

            Frodo lifted his eyes to meet Gandalf's, standing so tall over him.  He placed his hand over his vest pocket where he had placed the Ring.  It had been an unspoken agreement between the twins that Frodo would be the one to carry the Ring.  

            Gandalf knelt before Frodo to look him in the eye evenly.  "Never put it on; for the agents of the Dark Lord will be drawn to its power.  Always remember Frodo…the Ring is trying to get back to its master.  It wants to be found."  Gandalf straightened and patted Frodo's shoulder in farewell.  He glanced at Anya and Sam, nodding slightly, then climbed on his horse and quickly rode off.

            The hobbits stood in silence for a moment.  A bird squawked nearby, causing Frodo to jump and look around skittishly.  With a glance to Sam and Anya, he sighed, trying to settle his nerves, and then struck out in their own direction.

            Because they had to stay off of the road, the hobbits were cutting across country to reach Bree.  In a way that was nicer, because it gave them a chance to see everything that the Shire had to offer.  In the following days the trio passed through farmland and wild fields, passed under waterfalls and through cornfields.

            While passing through one such cornfield Anya found herself a little on edge, as though she were expecting something to happen.  While they had all been mildly on guard while traveling, the fact that they were still in the Shire kept the hobbits from becoming too concerned about their safety.  But while passing through Farmer Maggot's fields, Anya couldn't shake the feeling that something was about to happen.

            Lost in her thoughts, Anya didn't notice that the trio had become separated in the large corn field.  Hearing shouting up ahead, she rushed forward, nearly colliding with her brother as they ran in the direction of Sam's frantic calls.  

            "I thought I'd lost you," Sam said as the twins came into view.

            "What are you talking about?" Frodo asked, mildly concerned by Sam's behavior.

            "It's just something Gandalf said," Sam replied, trying to blow the whole thing off.

            The twins, however, weren't going to let that happen.  "What did he say?" Anya asked, peering at Sam with some concern herself.

            "Don't you lose 'em, Samwise Gamgee.  And I don't mean to," he answered.

            Frodo laughed.  "Sam, we're still in the Shire.  What could possibly happen?"

            Just then, a figure burst through the cornstalks, knocking Sam over.  Frodo had just enough time to stare at him, confused, before someone came crashing into him as well.  Anya jumped back, narrowly avoiding the tangle of hobbits at her feet.

            As the hobbits fought to untangle themselves, Anya saw who had crashed into Frodo and Sam.  She sighed, rubbing her forehead.  Leave it to their cousins to show up at the most unexpected times.

            "Frodo," Pippin said, surprised to see his older cousin underneath him.  "Look Merry, it's Frodo Baggins."

            "Hello, Frodo," Merry said as he helped Sam to his feet.

            "Pippin," Anya half-growled, pulling Pippin off of her brother by his collar, while Sam helped Frodo to his feet.  Merry and Pippin began to pick up what they had dropped when they had smashed into their friends.

            "What's the meaning of this?" Frodo asked as Merry filled Sam's arms with vegetables.

            "You've been into Farmer Maggot's crop!" Anya accused as the sound of barking dogs and shouting reached their ears.  A sickle could be seen over the tall corn heading in their direction.

            "You get back here!"  Farmer Maggot shouted.  Merry grabbed Frodo's vest and pulled him into the corn stalks.  Pippin had already taken off and Anya followed.  Sam stood frozen in place as the shouting continued.

            "Get out of my field!  You'll know the devil if I catch up with you!"  Sam came to his senses suddenly and dropped the vegetables that he had been holding, then turned and followed the others into the stalks.

            "I don't know why he's so upset.  It's only a couple of carrots," Merry yelled. 

            "And some cabbages.  And those three bags of potatoes that we lifted last week.  And then the mushrooms the week before," Pippin helpfully pointed out.

            "Yes Pippin," Merry replied, sounding irritated.  "My point is… he's clearly overreacting!"

            The four cousins came to a screeching halt as they reached the edge of the field, which happened to overlook a steep hill.  Sam, however, didn't see them stop, and barreled into them, sending all five of them over the edge.

            They finally came to a stop at the bottom in a massive heap, coughing and sputtering dirt and grass.

            "Oh, that was close," Pippin said, his face only inches away from a pile of fresh cow dung.

            "I think I've broken something," Merry groaned, reaching behind his back and pulling out a broken carrot.

            "Trust a Brandybuck and a Took!" Sam grumbled as he straightened up.

            "What?  That was just a detour.  A short cut," Merry explained, sitting up.

            "A short cut to what?" Sam asked darkly, brushing off his clothes.  

            "Mushrooms!" Pippin exclaimed, spotting a small pile not far away.  As he started to get up Sam and Merry pushed him back down as the three of them stumbled over themselves to reach the mushrooms.

            Frodo and Anya brushed themselves off, making sure that they weren't missing anything nor had any hidden injuries.  Looking around them, they both began to recognize where they had landed.  Remembering Gandalf's warnings, they turned to the others who were bagging up the mushrooms.

            "I think we should get off the road," Frodo said.  The boys ignored him and continued what they were doing.

            Anya glanced at Frodo, a bad feeling growing in her gut.  They exchanged a look of caution and suddenly a strange shriek filled the air.  Their gazes snapped back to the road.  The road seemed to shrink around them as the wind rustled the leaves at their feet.  

            "Something's coming," Anya muttered, the bad feeling in her gut exploding into full alarm, although she wasn't entirely sure why.  "Get off the road!  Quick!"  She urged forcefully, fear in her voice.  The others complied and they all jumped off over the edge of the road, taking shelter under an alcove of tree roots.  Merry, Pippin, and Sam continued to paw over their gathered mushrooms, but Frodo and Anya sat tensed, waiting to see what the danger was that they were both feeling strongly.   

            "Be quiet," Sam hissed suddenly, hearing hoof beats overhead and all of a sudden felt the abnormal silence that had fallen over the forest.  They all grew still and silent as a snorting horse could be heard stopping over them.

            Heavy feet hit the ground with a clang, and Frodo could see them through a small gap in the roots.  Whatever it was knelt over the roots and sniffed deeply, like a bloodhound on the trail of its prey.

            None of the hobbits moved.  They could all sense the strange evil about this traveler.  The worms and bugs around them squirmed and slithered faster than normal, burrowing deep into the earth as though trying to escape the presence of this thing.

            As though being controlled by an unseen force, Frodo pulled the ring out of his pocket.  He suddenly longed very much to put it on and disappear.  Closing his eyes, he toyed with it for a moment, two wills battling inside of him.  He knew that he couldn't put it on, and yet…Not really thinking about what he was doing, Frodo slipped the ring closer to his finger.

            Looking at him suddenly, Anya realized what was happening.  Sam also looked over at Frodo, and at the same moment both of them grabbed at him, breaking his trance.  With a slight gasp, Frodo drew the ring back, clinching it tight within his fist.  

            Feeling the need to get away from whatever was above them, Merry threw a chunk of wood off into the distance.  As expected, the creature heard the crash of the wood and took off after the sound.  As soon as it had gone, Merry and Pippin took off running.  Anya followed them, pausing only long enough to turn and see Sam haul a dazed Frodo to his feet, and they all took off running.

            They paused some ways off the catch their breath, and Merry half fell, half collapsed onto the ground.  "What was that?" he exclaimed.  Only silence and heavy breathing answered his question as their eyes fell on Frodo's back.  Anya watched her brother carefully as he stood there breathing hard.  She walked to his side as he slowly unclenched his fist and stared at the ring, sitting so innocently in his hand.  He felt sickened by what he had nearly done, and an expression of horror was written on his face.  Slowly, he raised his eyes to meet Anya's, and with an unspoken agreement, they all continued into the forest.

            Just a few short hours later, night had fallen, submersing the running hobbits in total darkness.  Running through the forest cautiously, they kept a sharp eye out for the rider in black that had been casing them.  They had caught a few more glimpses of him in the forest, but none as close as the first.  

            "Anything?" Sam called as they paused to look around.

            Frodo had ended up at the head of the group, leading them through the forest.  Since he was the oldest cousin and knew his way around the forest better than the others, he had taken the lead.  Anya followed closely behind him, with the other three staying behind them.

            "Nothing," Frodo replied, with a small sigh of relief.

            "What is going on?" Pippin asked.  He and Merry had already voiced similar questions several times, but Frodo and Anya felt it best to wait until they were out of immediate danger to say anything.

            By now, however, Merry had begun to figure out at least a little of their problem.  "That black rider was looking for something.  Or someone." He stepped up to Frodo's side.  "Frodo?"        

            Frodo gave Merry a look that was full of tired emotion.  He desperately wanted to tell his dear cousin something, but now just wasn't the time.  And he also knew that if Merry and Pippin knew what was going on, they would insist on coming along.  It was bad enough that he had to lead his sister through this danger, but his two closest friends as well…Frodo could not stand to think of it.  Not to even mention the fact that this was the future Thain and the future Master of Buckland that was at risk.

            But Pippin's sudden shout saved Frodo from any immediate explanation.  All of the hobbits hit the ground as a Black Rider was spotted nearby.  As it rode off, Frodo realized that he may have to have his cousins' help in order to fulfill his goal.

            "Anni and I must leave the Shire," Frodo said in a whisper.  Merry looked at him sharply.  Leave the Shire?  That was pretty much unheard of.  Thousands of questions raced through his mind, but Frodo's next words set the wheels spinning in a different motion.  "We must get to Bree."

            "Right," Merry said slowly, when suddenly his eyes lit up with an idea.  "Bucklebury Ferry.  Follow me."  

            One after the other, the hobbits took off running, following Merry to the ferry.  Suddenly, a Black Rider appeared out of nowhere, cutting them off.  For once however, the hobbits' small size worked to their advantage, for they were able to dodge and turn more quickly than the large horse.

            "This way! Follow me!" Merry shouted, getting around the horse and running again.  Pippin and Sam followed him.  Anya and Frodo were having a harder time getting around the horse than the others.  The horse and its rider seemed intent on Frodo, and seemed to know where he was and where he was going at all times.  Anya had been following Frodo, trying to find a way around the huge horse.  Finally, Frodo pushed Anya in one direction while he dove in the other.  As he expected, the horse went after Frodo, giving Anya a chance to run for the ferry.  Seconds later, Frodo made it around the horse and ran after his sister.

            Merry, Pippin, and Sam ran towards the ferry and hopped over the short fence that stood in their way.  They made it to the ferry and began to untie the ropes that bound it to the dock.  They all began to yell for Frodo and Anya to hurry.

            Just as Sam was getting to the ropes, Anya made it to the ferry, sliding to a stop behind Merry.

            "Run Frodo, come on!" She shouted.  Frodo was running hard, with the Black Rider hot on his tail.

            "Go!" Frodo shouted as he neared the ferry.  Sam pushed off of the dock and all of the hobbits yelled Frodo on.  Sam held out his hand as they got further from the dock. 

            "Jump!" Pippin yelled as Frodo reached the end of the dock.  Frodo jumped without even pausing and careened into Sam, sending them both to the floor of the ferry.  He had jumped with so much force that his landing into Sam nearly pushed Anya off of the ferry, as she was standing almost directly behind them.

            The horse slid to a stop on the dock.  It neighed and the rider screamed as it turned and went back up the dock.

            "How far to the nearest crossing?" Frodo asked breathlessly.

            "The Brandywine Bridge.  Twenty miles," Merry answered.

            Sam pulled Frodo to his feet and all of the hobbits stared as the horseman started up the road and was joined by two others.  Their hearts filled with dread as the riders let out an unearthly screech and rode in the same direction that they themselves were heading.  As Merry and Pippin manned the ferry the others settled in for what was to be a very long ride.  


	11. At the Sign of the Prancing Pony

A/N- Hello all.  First of all, sorry that it's been awhile since the last update.  I've really been struggling to get this chapter written.  Also, I apologize that the past few chapters have been rather boring and straight out of the movie, but I just needed to get these guys to Bree so that I could start having my fun.  I promise that this chapter will be much better than the ones before it.

Thank you to all of you who have reviewed my story, especially Lamoo and Obelia Medusa.  Shirebound, it has been an honor to receive your review as well.  I hold all three of these authors in the highest regard when it comes to LotR fics, and I highly recommend their stories to all of you.  Warning: if you read Lamoo's story "the fellowship and the elf next door" (which I highly recommend) I get a cameo as Anya.  However this is _not_ the same Anya that is in my story.  Don't get the two confused.

Special thanks are due to Obelia Medusa for submitting the 30th review to this story!  Getting this many reviews, and almost all of them being good, has been a real pleasure for me.  It has encouraged me greatly, and they will continue to encourage me, so keep sending them!

Obelia Medusa…here is the virtual cookie that I promised you.  Don't let it spoil your supper.

The song in this chapter is from the chapter "At the Sign of the Prancing Pony" in the Fellowship of the Ring.  I don't own it, didn't write it, it's not mine.  Also, this chapter won't resemble the scene in the movie very much; it's based more on the book.  Some of the lines are taken from the book as well.

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, then I don't own it.  I own Anya, that's about it.  Don't sue me, I make no money off of this, my only profit is the lovely reviews that you peoples send me.

Now then, with that all said and done, on with the chapter!  Please read, review, and enjoy!

Chapter 11- At the Sign of the Prancing Pony

            It was well after nightfall when the hobbits reached the gate of Bree.  It was also storming hard, and had been almost ever since they had gotten off of the ferry.  They were soaked; their cloaks doing little to keep the rain off of them.  Hiding in the trees across the road from the gate, they waited to make sure that the coast was clear.

            "Come on," Frodo said finally, leading them across the road to the gate.  Anya and Sam were right behind him, with Merry and Pippin in the back.  Frodo knocked loudly on the locked gate to raise the gatekeeper's attention.

            The gatekeeper hobbled out of his hut to the gate, and opened the slot that he used to see through.  Seeing no one, he then stooped to a lower slot that was about waist high.  Now he could look the hobbits in the face.

            "What do you want?" he grumbled.

            "We're heading for the Prancing Pony," Frodo replied.  At that the gatekeeper closed the slot and opened the gate, lifting his lantern so that he could better see who was on the other side.

            "Hobbits," he said, sounding mildly surprised.  "Five hobbits.  What's more, out of the Shire by your talk.  What business brings you to Bree?" For some unknown reason, his tone did not settle well with Frodo.

            "We wish to stay at the inn.  Our business is our own," Frodo answered curtly.  Anya and Merry began looking about nervously, half expecting to see Black Riders coming up through the rain.  Anya prayed that the gatekeeper would simply let them through; this was taking far too long.

            "Your business is your own, but it's my business to ask questions after nightfall," the man said.

            "We are hobbits from Buckland, and we have a fancy to travel and stay at the inn here," Merry said to the gatekeeper.  "I am Mr. Brandybuck.  Is that enough for you?"

            "Alright young sir, I meant no offense.  But if you're heading for the inn you'll find that more than old Harry will be asking you questions.  There's talk of strange folk abroad.  You'll not be the only guests at _The Pony this night." With that, the old man stepped back to let them through.  He closed the gate behind them, and bid them a good night._

            The hobbits walked down the slope into the town.  The tall buildings surrounding them were rather intimidating, as were the men and horses that were all about them.  The hobbits stayed close in their pack, walking as quickly as possible until they spotted the sign for The Prancing Pony.  

            They stumbled into the inn, and found that the old gatekeeper's words had been true.  They were by far not the only guests.  The common room was filled with men, and there was a smaller party of hobbits as well.  

            Frodo stepped up timidly to the large counter, which was at least a foot taller than he was.  "Excuse me," he called.

            A man's head appeared over the counter.  "Good evening, little masters.  What can I do for you?  If you're looking for accommodations we've got some nice hobbit-size rooms available.  Always proud to cater to the Little Folk, Mr.…?" He trailed off, waiting for Frodo's name.

            Frodo hesitated for a moment, remembering Gandalf's words about leaving the name of Baggins behind him.  "Underhill.  My name's Underhill," he replied.  "Are you Butterbur?" he asked, remembering the name that had been on the sign.

            "Yes, yes, that I am," the jolly big man answered.  "Barliman Butterbur, at your service."  

            "We'll need lodgings for five,"  Frodo said, reaching up to hand the man some coins.  

            "Yes, well now, I suspect that you'll be wanting to freshen up a bit and have your supper.  Nob!" the innkeeper called.  A hobbit servant came hobbling up, huffing and puffing.  "Nob, show these fine folks to their quarters," Butterbur told him.

            "Right this way, gents," the hobbit said with a swoop of his arm.  As they walked by, Butterbur caught sight of Anya, and cleared his throat.  

            "Uh, would you be wanting separate accommodations for the lady?" he asked tentatively.  Anya and Frodo exchanged looks, and she shook her head slightly.  Both felt that danger was still too near for them to be separated over night.  

            Frodo turned back to Butterbur.  "No thank you, that's all right." Butterbur nodded.  The hobbits turned to go, when Frodo remembered something else.  "We're friends to Gandalf the Grey; can you tell him we've arrived?" 

            Butterbur looked confused.  "Gandalf?  Gandalf." He thought hard for a moment before his face lit up in recognition.  "Oh yes, I remember.  Elderly chap.  Long beard, pointy hat." Frodo nodded encouragingly.  "Not seen him for six months," Butterbur finished with a shake of his head.

            Frodo turned, shocked, and looked at his friends. Anya and Sam were both looking at him with fear in their eyes; it would take something great to keep the wizard from meeting them as promised, and they all knew it.  But Frodo said nothing, and simply walked to the head of the group, giving Nob the signal to lead them to their room.

            "Here ye are then, sirs," Nob said as he opened the door to their room.  The hobbits walked in slowly, taking in their new surroundings.  "And miss," he added as Anya walked past him.  He nodded at her admirably when she glanced back at him before he continued.

            "There's a bath in the next room there; it's all ready for ye.  When you're ready for your supper, just come on down to the commons, and Nob'll fix ye right up.  There's a bell on the table, there; if you'll be needing anything else, just give us a ring, and we'll be right with ye." With that, Nob bowed to them and backed out of the room, closing the door behind him.

            The hobbits stood in silence for a moment, looking around the room and enjoying being alone for a few minutes.  Then they spread out, claiming their beds and preparing to wash up.  There was no discussion of their order; Anya simply gathered her things and walked into the bathroom.  Frodo was next, then Merry, Pippin, and Sam.  Most of this was done in silence, the only conversation falling onto trivial matters.

            Some time later, they were much cleaner and feeling much better, except for their empty stomachs.  "Anni, we're going to head on down to the commons room," Frodo said to his sister.

            Anya sat on her bed, slowly brushing her long damp hair.  "Alright," she replied.  "I'll be down in a bit."

            Frodo, Merry, Pippin, and Sam headed to the loud, bustling commons room.  Butterbur grabbed them almost immediately and began taking them around the room, introducing them to everyone.  The names and faces went by so quickly that the four could hardly catch them, but that was of no matter.  Most of the crowd was friendly enough, except for a group of men that Butterbur said had come up from the south.  The lads soon settled in with a group of hobbits who had cheerfully invited them to join their party.  The introductions went around, and unfortunately for Frodo, there were some Underhills among the group.  They simply couldn't fathom sharing a name without being related, so they bombarded Frodo with questions about his family.  Frodo dodged them as best he could, and they finally stopped asking about that and began asking what brought them so far east of the Shire.

            This Frodo was slightly more prepared for.  After the gatekeeper had mentioned that people would be asking questions at the inn, Frodo had begun to think of something that he could say.

            "I'm writing a book," he answered simply.  "About the history and geography of lands outside the Shire." This aroused several people's attention and interests.  Many began telling Frodo about themselves, hoping to be included, but when it became apparent that he was not going to be writing the book on the spot, they switched topics yet again.  They began asking about the doings of the Shire, but Frodo was not being very communicative, so he and the others soon found themselves sitting alone in a corner.  

            About this time Anya entered the common room.. She had pulled back part of her hair, but most of it hung loose down her back.  She walked in slowly, smoothing out the wrinkles in her skirt as she went.  She had brought one of her older, simpler skirts with her, knowing full well that once they reached Bree she couldn't wear Frodo's breeches around the town.  She looked for her friends carefully, becoming painfully aware that she was the only female in the room

            Butterbur saw Anya enter the room and made his way over to her.  "I do hope you'll pardon these brutes, little mistress.  We're not accustomed to having ladies frequent The Prancing Pony."

            Anya gave him a bright smile.  "Oh, I wouldn't worry about that, good sir.  Why, if your ale is half as good as it's rumored to be, then I shall find my stay here quite enjoyable." Butterbur laughed at that, a great big hearty laugh.  He was taking a quick liking to this young lady.  

            As he walked her across the room to where her friends were sitting, Anya caught a man in the corner watching her.  His face was shielded, but the gleam of his eyes could be seen as he watched her.  His eyes followed her across the room, and when he saw that she had spotted him, he nodded to her slightly.  She nodded back just as she and Butterbur reached her kin's table.

            "Here ye are now, little mistress.  If ye be needing anything else, just call for ol' Butterbur," he told them.  Anya thanked him and he went on his way.

            "Well then, did I miss much?" Anya asked as she sat down beside Sam.  Frodo told her quietly what he had told the inquisitive hobbits so that there would be no danger of Anya accidentally contradicting his story.  After that they ate and drank in silence, until they had calmed their rumbling stomachs.

            After a bit, their stomachs satisfied and the atmosphere cheerful, they began to relax slightly.  Merry and Pippin seemed to have fallen back into their old element, becoming comfortable in the inn.  Merry disappeared to the bar for awhile and soon returned with the largest mug of ale that the hobbits had ever seen.

            "What's that?" Pippin asked, amazing.  His cousin's mug was at least twice the size of his own.

            "This, my friend, is a pint," Merry replied, taking a sip of the large drink.

            Pippin's eyes grew huge.  "It comes in pints?  I'm getting one."  Pippin quickly slid out of his seat and headed for the bar.

            "You've had a whole half already!" Anya protested, but to no avail.  Pippin was already at the bar.  The men around it greeted him wholeheartedly.

            Anya sighed and shook her head.  Her young cousin could be quite trying at times.  Looking around, she found that her eyes once again settled on the strange man in the corner.  His long legs were stretched out in front of him; his boots well caked with mud.  He wore his cloak, even though it was quite warm in the inn.  His eyes were still shielded from view, but occasionally the fire from his pipe would flare and reveal them.  His gaze seemed to be fixed on the hobbits. 

            Apparently Anya wasn't the only one who had noticed the man.  "That fellow's done nothing but stare at you since we've arrived," Sam said quietly to Frodo.  Anya tapped Sam on the shoulder and motioned for him to switch places with her so that she could sit next to her brother.

            "He was watching me when I came into the room," she whispered to Frodo.  "Up until I came over here."  Frodo said nothing, but then Butterbur passed by their way, and he reached out and tapped the innkeeper on the leg.

            "Excuse me," he said.  Butterbur stooped down to their table.  "That man in the corner.  Who is he?"

            "I don't right know," the man answered.  "He's one of them Rangers.  Wandering folk, they are.  He'll disappear for a month or a year, then he'll turn up again.  What his right name is I've never heard, but round here, he's known as Strider."  Butterbur straightened as someone let out a call for more ale, and went on his way.

            "Strider," Frodo repeated softly, as though trying out the taste of the word.  Glancing over at the strange man again, he found that they were once again being watched.  With a wave of his hand and a nod, Strider motioned for the twins to come and join him.

            Cautiously, Frodo and Anya rose from their seats and walked across the room slowly.  As they neared, Strider threw back his hood to reveal a shaggy head with dark hair and keen grey eyes.

            "Good evening Master…Underhill, if old Butterbur got your name right," the Ranger said.

            Frodo nodded.  "He did."  Anya said nothing, merely watching the exchange.  Frodo had been careful to stay in-between Anya and this strange man, not willing to take any chances. 

            "It would be good for you to keep your young friends from talking so much.  This isn't the Shire, and there are many queer folk about." Strider looked past them to the bar, and Anya and Frodo turned and followed his gaze.  To their horror, Merry and Pippin were giving a rather comical account of  Bilbo's birthday party, and Pippin was doing a fairly accurate recitation of Bilbo's speech.  However, he was rapidly approaching the astonishing Disappearance.  In Pippin's present state, he may even mention the Ring!  The foolish Took seemed to have forgotten all about their danger, and Merry didn't seem to be paying enough attention to realize the danger that they were putting them all into.

            "You'd better do something," Strider whispered behind Frodo.

            Frodo though for a moment, then jumped up on a nearby table and began to talk.  It wasn't much; he was simply babbling to get the attention away from his cousins.  He suddenly felt very foolish, and began to finger the Ring in his pocket.

            "We are all very much gratified by the kindness of your reception, and I venture to hope that my brief visit will help to renew the old ties of friendship between the Shire and Bree," he said, then he hesitated and coughed.

            Now it was clear that he had everyone's attention.  Suddenly someone called out "A song, a song!"  They supposed that 'Mr. Underhill' had already had too much to drink and drinking songs always made the best of times.  Frodo looked at Anya, bewildered, and tried to think of something that he could sing.

            Seeing he brother's hesitation, Anya boldly bounded up onto the table and stood next the Frodo.  "Well if it's a song that these lads want, then I suspect that we ought to give them one, brother," she said slyly.  Frodo caught the gleam in her eye and knew to simply follow her lead.

            Anya began to sing the first song that had come to her mind.  It was about an inn, which was probably why it came to her just then.  Bilbo had written it and had taught it to them many years ago.  He had been so immensely proud of it that Anya and Frodo practiced it well enough to perform and sang it for him one night at the Green Dragon.  It had been their present to him on their 24th birthdays.  Now Anya sang it with pseudo -confidence in her voice and prayed that Frodo would remember how they had performed it so many years before.

            "There is an inn, a merry old inn/beneath an old grey hill, /and there they brew a beer so brown/That the Man in the Moon himself came down/ one night to drink his fill."  Anya started off semi-soft and let her voice build.  Her voice was a bit deep for a woman, but that only made it all the more lovely.  "The ostler has a tipsy cat/that plays a five-stringed fiddle;/And up and down he runs his bow,/Now squeaking high, now purring low/now sawing in the middle."

            Now Frodo jumped in, falling into the familiar pattern of the song.  The next verse was his to sing, and he was determined to match his sister's enthusiasm.  "The landlord keeps a little dog/that is mighty fond of jokes;/When there's good cheer among the guests,/He cocks an ear at all the jests/and laughs until he chokes."

            Anya picked the song back up; now dancing nimbly on the table, carefully skipping around the cups and plates.  "They also keep a horned cow/as proud as any queen; /But music turns her head like ale, /And makes her wave her tufted tail/and dance upon the green."

            All eyes in the inn were on the twins as they danced upon the table.  Their feet made hardly a sound as they used every bit of their hobbit deftness to their advantage in their movements.  The males found themselves intrigued with the pretty lass dancing on the table.  The Bree-landers were unaccustomed to females coming into the inn, and on the very rare occasion that one did, they never gave such a show as Anyanka was giving.  As for the men, many of them had been on the road for many days, and any pretty female, even a miniature one such as this, was a pleasure for their eyes.  Even as Frodo jumped in with the next verse, many of the eyes in the room remained on Anya.

            "And O! the rows of silver dishes/and the store of silver spoons! /For Sunday there's a special pair, /And these they polish up with care/on Saturday afternoon."

            "The Man in the Moon was drinking deep, /and the cat began to wail; /A dish and a spoon on the table danced, /The cow in the garden madly pranced, /and the little dog chased his tail."  Anya sang loudly as she and Frodo danced arm in arm in circles.

            "The Man in the Moon took another mug, /and then rolled beneath his chair; /And there he dozed and dreamed of ale, /Till in the sky the stars were pale, /and dawn was in the air.//Then the ostler said to his tipsy cat: / "The white horses of the Moon, /They neigh and champ their silver bits; /But their master's been and drowned his wits, /and the Sun'll be rising soon!'" Frodo's enthusiasm was growing as he sang his two verses; Anya dancing around him and playfully swishing her skirt in a few of the men's faces.

            "So the cat on his fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle, /a jig that would wake the dead:/He squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune, /While the landlord shook the Man in the Moon: /It's after three!' he said." 

            "They rolled the Man slowly up the hill/and bundled him into the Moon, /While his horses galloped up in rear, /And the cow came capering like a deer, /and a dish ran up with the spoon."

            "Now quicker the fiddle went deedle-dum-diddle; /the dog began to roar, /The cow and the horses stood on their heads; /The guests all bounded from their beds/and danced upon the floor.//With a ping and a pang the fiddle-strings broke! /the cow jumped over the Moon, /And the little dog laughed to see such fun, /And the Saturday dish went off at a run/with the silver Sunday spoon."

            "The round Moon rolled behind the hill, /as the Sun raised up her head. /She hardly believed her fiery eyes…" Frodo began.

            "For though it was day to her surprise…" Anya entered.

            "They all went back to bed!" The twins finished gallantly, singing the last line together. 

            There was a loud applause which lasted for a long time.  Many whistled and cheered as the twins bowed, and others called for the song again.  They gave Frodo another drink, and quickly coerced them into singing the song once more.

            They began it again, this time even more vigorously than before.  The two danced upon the table freely, while the crowd around them clapped their hands and many sang along.  When they reached the part of "the cow jumped over the Moon" a second time, Frodo grabbed Anya's hand and they made to leap off of the table.   

            When they landed, Anya slipped on the bench, wrenching her hand from Frodo's grasp.  She rolled on the floor, coming to a crouch.  As she stopped, she heard everyone around her gasp.  Looking up, she saw that Frodo had disappeared, as though the floor had simply opened up and swallowed him whole.  She rose to her feet slowly, aware that the men around her were drawing back, not-so-subtly trying to get away from her.  Anya looked around her, and couldn't see her brother anywhere.  She looked over to where Sam and Merry were sitting with Pippin.  She caught Sam's eye and noticed the panicked looked on his face.  In a flash she realized what must have happened.  

            Looking about nervously, she made a quick curtsey to the crowd and began to walk slowly to where her cousins were sitting.  Dropping her eyes, she scanned the floor for any sign of her twin.  "Frodo Baggins, you take that thing off this instant!" she hissed under her breath.

            Meanwhile, Frodo crept back over to Strider's table.  He crawled under the table and took off the Ring.  He couldn't figure out how it had gotten onto his finger; he though that he must have had his hand in his pocket when they had jumped off of the table, and when Anya slipped and was jarred from is grip his finger must have slid into the Ring.  Now he simply cowered under the table, terribly embarrassed by what he had done.

            Suddenly, a hand reached down and pulled him up.  Frodo suddenly found himself face to face with Strider.  "Well, you've certainly put your foot in it.  Or should I say your finger?"  Strider pulled Frodo along with him, heading for the stairs.  "I would like to have a quiet word with you, Mr. Baggins."

            "About what?" Frodo asked, ignoring the use of his real name.

            "About something that is of great importance to us both," Strider responded, hauling him up to where the man's room.

            Pushing him inside, Strider quickly closed the door and began extinguishing candles.  "What do you want?" Frodo asked.

            "A little more caution from you, that is no trinket you carry," Strider responded.

            "I carry nothing," Frodo protested. 

            "Really," Strider said.  He moved over to the window and continued to extinguish the candles with his fingers.  "I can avoid being seen if I wish, but to disappear entirely; that is a rare gift."  Strider turned to face Frodo.

            "Who are you?" Frodo asked, wondering why a Ranger would be showing such interest in him.

            "Are you frightened?" Strider asked, instead of answering the hobbit's question.

            Frodo hesitated for a moment.  "Yes," he said finally.

            "Not nearly frightened enough.  I know what hunts you," Strider replied.  Before he could continue, there was a noise from outside the room.  Strider whirled around, drawing his sword.  Then the door swung open and four hobbits stood on the other side.  Sam and Anya were in the front, with Merry and Pippin behind them.  Anya had what appeared to be a broken off table leg, while Merry had a candelabra and Pippin had an entire chair.  Sam was armed with nothing but his fists.  

            "Let him go, or I'll have you, Long shanks!" Sam roared in a surprisingly strong voice for such a small being.  Strider stepped back and calmly sheathed his sword.

            "You have a stout heart little one, but that will not save you," the man said.  The hobbits remained where they were with their makeshift weapons still raised.  Strider looked at them calmly, trying to show that he posed no threat to them or their kin.  He looked them over, mildly surprised that out of a group of three males, Anya stood at the front of the group.  He wondered why they would allow a female to go headfirst into a potentially dangerous situation.  That is, he wondered until he saw the burning fire that lay within the girl's eyes.  He understood in a heartbeat that this young woman would gladly fight this man that was at least twice her size single-handed if it meant saving Frodo.  

            For a moment it looked as though they might still attack but Frodo stepped up and urged his friends down.  "It's alright," he said slowly.  "I don't think he means us harm."  Merry and Pippin lowered their weapons, and Sam unclenched his fists.  After a moment of starring at Strider, Anya also put down her weapon.

            As they all seemed to relax somewhat, Strider turned to Frodo once more.  "You can no longer wait for the wizard, Frodo," he said.  

            Strider began to converse with Frodo, and the other hobbits moved inside and closed the door behind them.  Anya stood slightly behind the rest, rubbing her temples against the headache that had been growing most of the evening.  It had been easy enough to ignore at first, but after Strider had taken Frodo, it had begun to grow.  Now it was as if her head was caught between an anvil and a hammer.  

            She stumbled slightly as her eyesight blurred, and she didn't notice her friends' exclamations as she began to teeter backwards.  Just as she felt herself begin to fall to her knees, everything inside of her head exploded in a barrage of pain.  Suddenly, it was as if Anya wasn't even in the room at the Prancing Pony.  Her vision was completely overtaken by the image of the Black Riders crushing through the gate of Bree, killing the old gatekeeper beneath it.  The unearthly howl of the horsemen reverberated inside Anya's head and just as suddenly as the vision had appeared, it was gone.  

            Anya raised her head with a gasp, finding herself squatted on the floor with Frodo kneeling beside her.  "Anni, what is it?" Frodo asked in a slightly panicked voice.

            "The Black Riders!" she exclaimed.  "They're in Bree!"  The hobbits shared looks of confusion as Frodo helped Anya to her feet.

            "How do you know this?" Strider asked inquisitively.  Anya looked up at him, confusion and fear written clearly in her eyes.

            "I saw it," she said slowly.  "In my head."  Her eyes shifted downwards and she finally looked over at her brother, who was starring at her in bewilderment.

            Strider straightened, rising to his full height.  "Well gentlemen," he said slowly.  "It would appear that we have a seer among us." 


	12. New Friends and Dangerous Foes

A/N: Hello all! I can hardly believe that it has been almost four months since my last update! ~sigh~ Evil, evil school.  You can expect a lot coming out of me over Christmas Break.  For now, however, I'll see what I can do.  My muse has been neglecting LotR lately and inspiring other genres, so I hope to post an LXG, Pirates of the Caribbean, CSI, and maybe even ~sigh~ a Harry Potter fic by the end of the year. (I can't believe I'm going to post a Harry Potter fic.  It goes against humanity.)  I'm also working on a piece that would deal with Frodo and Anya's childhood. So there, now you know what I'll be up too.  So keep reading and reviewing, and I'll keep writing!

Speaking of reviews, WOWZA! We've hit 40, and I couldn't be happier!  Well, I'll be happier if I ever hit 100, but for now, I'll settle for 50. I'm also planning to start individual responses soon, so if you review, be on the lookout for your name! Thanks to BabyGurl-lol, Obelia medusa, PrincessEvenstar, Lamoo, ABCDEFG, Moe23, MBradford, Hobbit Hugger, and all others who have reviewed and continue to review.

For now, thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far and who have been following the story. It has been truly amazing for me. So you keep up your end of the deal, and I'll keep up mine.

With that all said and done, on with the story!

Chapter 12: New Friends and Dangerous Foes

          Strider sat by the window of his room, keeping a careful watch on the quiet night.  But it was not a peaceful quiet, as one might have expected.  No, tonight the air was brimming with evil, and all of the occupants of Bree could feel it.  There was a feeling of anticipation in the air; much like the calm before the storm.

          An unearthly howl filled the air, causing Strider's grip on his sword to tighten.  His gaze swept briefly from the window to his bed, where five little hobbits lay sleeping; all lined up like peas in a pod.  He noticed Anya shifting uncomfortably in her sleep, as though troubled by wicked dreams.  Strider watched her intently, as though searching for some clue to explain what he had seen earlier that night.

Two hours before

          Strider watched in puzzlement as the female hobbit (Anyanka?) clutched her head, crumbling to the floor.  Frodo was at her side instantly, keeping her from toppling over and murmuring something in her ear.  The other huddled around them, but gave them room.  Then the girl raised her head with a gasp.  "The Black Riders are in Bree!"  Strider's brow knitted as Frodo helped his sister to her feet and he stepped forward.

          "How do you know this?" he asked.

          She looked up at him, still clutching her twin for dear life.  "I saw it," she answered, confusion and fear coloring her voice.  "In my head."

          Present

          Strider sighed, not wishing to relive the confusion of what had happened next.  He had declared her a seer, which was clearly what she was.  The confusing thing was she was a hobbit.  Halflings didn't possess any magical abilities that he was aware of.  And judging by the hobbits' reaction to the entire incident, this had never happened to before.

          Another howl from the Riders sounded, much closer than the last, drawing Strider's attention back to the window.  The subject of the seer was not for him to be concerned with.  Such matters were better left to the wise.

          A series of high pitched howls erupted from the wing across the way from Strider's window.  The Nazgul had fallen for their trap.

          "What are they?" asked a quiet voice at his elbow.  He turned to find Frodo and Anya sitting on the side of the bed.  Frodo stared at him, waiting for an answer.  Anya stared at the window, shrinking back slightly from the window, as though at any moment she expected the Black Riders to leap through the window and destroy them all.  The other hobbits were awake as well, sitting up in the bed.

          "They were once men.  Great kings of men.  Then Sauron the Deceiver gave to them nine rings of power.  Blinded by their greed, they took them without question.  One by one, falling into darkness.  Now they are slaves to his will." Strider paused, staring out the window, still keeping watch for the creatures of which he spoke.  He continued, weighing his words carefully so that the hobbits might understand the danger of their pursuers.  "They are the Nazgûl. Ringwraiths.  Neither living now dead.  At all times they feel the presence of the Ring, drawn to the power of the One."  He paused again, turning now to look Frodo in the eye.  

          "They will never stop hunting you."

           Anya tossed over yet again, still unable to get comfortable enough to sleep.  Ordinarily, she loved sleeping outdoors, but that was usually under the great trees of the Shire, on soft grass with the gentle breeze playing with her hair.  Not on hard, rocky swamplands that still reeked of the marshes.  They had passed through the last of the marshes earlier that day, or so Strider said.  The land around them, however, still held the tell-tale signs of the dreaded marshes.  The Neekerbreekers, as Sam had named them, could still be heard, and there were still some flies that were too stubborn to give up a good meal of hobbit flesh swarming about them. 

          Anya sighed, and rolled over again, listening wistfully to her cousins' snoring.  She closed her eyes for a moment as a fly swarmed around her head, and when she opened them, she found herself face to face with her brother.

          'Seems I'm not the only one having trouble sleeping,' she thought.  Frodo's bright blue eyes stared into her dark green ones.  He smiled at her, and she grinned back, remembering the many nights growing up when they had laid awake together, communicating with their eyes as it seemed, simply braving the darkness together.

          A quiet singing perked at Anya's ears and she broke her eye contact with Frodo to look in the direction of the voice.  To her surprise, it was coming from Strider.

          "He knows Elvish," Frodo whispered in her ear.  She turned back to face him.  He had snuggled closer to her so that they might speak without disturbing anyone.

          "Can you make out any of it?" she asked him.  Bilbo had taught them both a great deal of Elvish, but interpreting it had always come easier to Frodo.

          They were silent for a moment while Frodo listened intently, trying to catch the soft words.

          "Something about a woman," he said after a moment.  Anya rolled her eyes at him.

          "I could tell that much myself," she scoffed.  Frodo only raised his eyebrows.  They listened together as the song continued; falling into a comfortable silence that only they could create.

          "He sounds so sad," Anya mused.  Frodo looked at her, curious.  "I wonder who she is." Frodo did not answer; he was wondering the same thing himself.

          "You'd better get some sleep," he told her.  Anya only smiled.

          "What about you?" she asked teasingly.  Frodo smiled back.

          "Maybe I'll ask Strider about his song."

          Anya closed her eyes, letting the soft Elvish song wash over her. She had always loved Elvish.  It made her feel so…safe.  Probably because it reminded her of Bilbo.  It reminded her of home.

          Frodo watched his twin for a moment as she began to fall asleep, the reached over and tucked some stray hairs behind her ear.  Anya smiled softly, his gentle touch one of the last things she thought of before descending completely into the realm of sleep.

          Frodo watched his sister as she slept, listening to Strider's song.  He wished he could make out more of it, but it was so soft that it was almost more like humming than singing.  Deciding that his curiosity would never let him sleep until he found out, Frodo sat up slowly, propping himself up on his elbows.

          "Who is she?" he asked softly, just loud enough to be heard by Strider.  "This woman you sing of?"

          Strider turned his head slightly in the direction of Frodo's voice.  "'Tis the Lady of Luthen.  The Elf-maiden who gave her love to Beren, a mortal."

          Frodo thought back to Anya's comment and had to agree; he did sound sad at the though of this woman.  "What happened to her?" he asked.

          Strider paused for a moment before answering.  "She died."  Now he turned, facing Frodo for the first time since their conversation began.

          "Get some sleep, Frodo."

A/N: there now, that's that! Please leave little reviews in my stocking so that I will know that someone out there still likes this story.  I'm out of school now so things will begin moving more quickly.  And FYI, my birthday was Sunday (December 14) so happy birthday to me!  See, now you have to review as a birthday/Christmas present to me.  So press the pretty blue button in the corner and tell me what you think!


	13. Battle for Survival

A/N: Okay, so the response on the last chapter sucked, so PrincessEvenstar and Obelia medusa get special cookies for reviewing.  I know that it's a busy time of year, but being the Christmas season is even more reason to be generous with reviews.  

PrincessEvenstar: thanks for you reviews and support.  Keep it coming!

Obelia medusa: I am especially grateful to you.  Your support has been essential to the creation and continuation of this story.  My sister has a b-day on the 29th.  Yay December b-day babies!!! 

~Presents Princess and medusa with virtual Christmas cookies~

Now on with the story~

Chapter 13: Battle for Survival

            _Anya__ stood steadily beside her brother, sword drawn, facing some…thing; Nazgul Strider had called them.  __Sam__ and her cousins were scattered about the ruins and the Ringwraiths were closing in on the twins.  One of the Ringwraiths made a motion towards __Anya__, and suddenly she was on the ground under a statue, about twenty feet from where she had just been standing.  A cry broke through night air; a cry that froze __Anya__'s heart.  It was a voice that she knew as well as her own; a voice that she had heard every day since the day she was born.  And to hear it now chilled the depths of her soul.  _

            Anya awoke with a frightened gasp, the memories of her dream still lingering in her mind.  Looking around her, she saw that everyone was getting up and about, packing up camp and preparing for the day's journey.

            "Anni?" Anya turned to see Frodo staring at her, concern in his eyes.  She shook her head slightly to clear it, and realized that he had already called her name at least twice already.

            "Yes?" she asked.  

            Frodo just stared at her for a moment.  "What's wrong?"

            "Nothing," she answered quickly.  He looked unconvinced.  "Just a dream."  Frodo nodded and helped her up.  

            "We're almost ready to go."

            The small group traveled all day through woods and the wilds of the country.  As the sun was setting, they came upon towering ruins set on a mushroom shaped hill.  

            "This was the great watchtower of Amon Sul," Strider said softly.  He turned to face the hobbits.  "We shall rest here tonight."

            A few hours later, Strider set off to take a look around, leaving the hobbits with their new weapons.  The twins had gone to sleep soon after, thinking that their cousins would follow.  Instead Frodo found himself being awoken some time later by the smell of cooking sausage and tomatoes.

            "What are you doing?" he exclaimed, finding his kinsmen sitting around a small fire eating.  Anya still slept at his side.  

            "Tomatoes, sausages, nice crispy bacon," Merry answered.  Frodo rushed over to them, nearly tripping over Anya and waking her up in his rush.

            "Put it out, you fools.  Put it out!" he exclaimed, quickly stomping and throwing dirt over the small campfire.

            "That's nice! Ash on my tomatoes!" Pippin exclaimed.

            "What's going on?" Anya asked groggily, rubbing her eyes free from sleep.  Before Frodo could answer, the cry of the Ringwraiths sounded from beneath them.  Hurrying to the edge of the embankment, the hobbits looked down to see five of the Nazgul making their way up the hillside.

            Frodo quickly pulled his sword from its sheath.  "Go!" he exclaimed, hurrying his kin up into the watchtower.  The others drew their swords as well and hurried up the stairs into the main circle of the crumbling tower.

            Anya felt a strange flash of de ja vu sweep over her as they stumbled around the tower.  Everything about the place felt somewhat familiar, as did their situation.  The howls of the Nazgul felled the air around them, and the hobbits circled about, trying to determine from where the enemy would attack.

            The first Ringwraith appeared over the edge of one of the ruins, its companions following.  The half surrounded the hobbits, facing them with swords drawn and pointed at them.  The hobbits clustered tightly together, as if by standing as one they could somehow defeat the enemy towering over them.

            Anya watched in horror as Sam charged one of the Nazgul, only to be thrown aside.  Merry and Pippin stood together, only to receive the same treatment as Sam.  The Ringwraiths continued to advance on the twins and Anya stood steady at Frodo's side.  Suddenly she was being hurled through the air, and crashed headfirst into one of the crumbling statues that surrounded the ruins.  She lay there for a moment, stunned, before slipping briefly into unconsciousness.

            A cry in the dark shocked Anya back into wakefulness. It was a cry that froze her heart from fear.  It was a voice that she had heard every day from the time she was born, and it chilled her soul to hear it now.  She opened her eyes to see the Nazgul standing over something… Anya's brow crinkled in confusion.  She could have sworn that Frodo's cry had come from that direction, only she couldn't see him.  She stood slowly, holding on to the statue to steady her, and craned her neck to get a better look.  Her eyes widened as the realization hit her.  _Oh no_, she thought.  _He wouldn't.  He didn't.  As Strider attacked the Nazgul from the side, Anya caught a glimpse of an empty space right before a Ringwraith who held a dagger in his claw-shaped hand.  Seconds later, her brother popped into view, crying out in pain._

            Without a thought, Anya bounded over to where he lay.  "Frodo!" she cried, dodging her way around the battle, falling at his side.

            "Anni," he gasped.  She knelt by his head, caressing his forehead gently.  She looked him over, finally spotting a wound in his left shoulder.  She didn't notice as Sam and her cousins fall at her side.  She barely heard Sam crying out for Strider, seeing and hearing only what was in front of her.  All of her attention remained on her brother until Strider leaned over at swept him up.

            "This is beyond my skill to heal.  He needs Elvish medicine," Strider said, leading them quickly down the hill and into the woods.  

            "We're six days from Rivendell.  He'll never make it!" Sam protested.  _Hold on, Frodo_, Anya prayed silently.  Even as they ran through the forest, her eyes never left her brother, bouncing about like a rag doll from the back of Strider's shoulder.  _Just hold on._

            It seemed like both an eternity and no time at all had passed when they stopped in a small clearing.  Strider gently laid Frodo on the ground under the great stone trolls that surrounded the clearing.  Anya spared a few seconds to glance around their surroundings, and noticed the trolls as well as a shelter that lay in ruins not far off.

            "Look Frodo," she said softly, kneeling at his side and taking his hand in her own.  "It's Uncle Bilbo's trolls.  From his old story."  She brushed her free hand over his forehead, gently brushing his hair from his eyes.  "Frodo?" she called softly, staring into his glazed over eyes.

            "He's getting cold!" she cried to Strider, anxiety and panic filling her voice.

            "Is he going to die?" Pippin asked fearfully, finally giving voice to the question they had all feared to ask.

            "He's passing into the Shadow World.  He'll soon become a Wraith like them," Strider answered.  Suddenly, the howls of the Ringwraiths sounded from nearby, and Frodo's pained gasps almost sounded like a reply.

            "They're close," Merry commented.  Strider called Sam off to the side, asking him about a weed that he claimed might slow the poisoning.  Sending him off, Strider knelt by Anya's side. 

            "He must by kept warm," he told her.  Anya nodded briskly as Strider hurried off to assist Sam's search.  

            "Merry," she called.  Her cousin quickly stepped to her side, stopping his aimless wandering.  "There's an extra blanket in my pack.  Get it."  He nodded once and hurried off to his task, eager for something to do.  "Pip."  Her younger cousin looked to her anxiously.  "Get some water.  Try to heat some rags with the torch, but be careful."  He took off to do as she said.  He had never seen his cousin so authoritative before.  It would have been kind of funny if not for the gravity of the situation.

            A few moments later, Frodo was wrapped up in the blanket and Anya used the warm rags and water to cleanse his wound as much as possible.

            Moments later, a great horse came riding up, a tall woman its rider.  Anya recognized her almost instantly as an elf.  The woman locked eyes with Frodo, calling his name.  Frodo's blue eyes widened at the sight of her, and Anya wondered what her brother saw when he looked at the elf maiden.  The woman began to speak gracefully in her native tongue, though Anya picked up on most of it with little effort, all of Bilbo's old lessons coming back to her.

            _I am Arwen-I've come to help you.  Hear my voice.  Come back to the light_.  

            Frodo seemed to respond to her somewhat, but then his eyes closed and his breath came more rapidly than before.  Anya stayed by his side, making shushing noises softly as Arwen and Strider knelt on his other side.  Strider began to place some of the kingsfoil he had gathered on Frodo's wound.

            "He's fading," the elf said.  "He's not going to last." Frodo gasped as the weed entered her wound.  Anya could only look at the mysterious elf, a range of emotion flashing through her eyes.  She was torn between crying out in anger and denial or weeping, but for the moment she simply pushed the emotions deep and tried to ignore them as she tried to calm her brother.  

            "We must get him to my father."  At Arwen's words, Strider picked him up, jerking him out of Anya's grasp, and walked over to the elf's horse.

            "I've been looking for you for two days," Arwen said.  Neither Man nor Elf noticed Anya walking right behind them.  "There are five Wraiths behind you.  Where the other four are, I do not know." Strider placed Frodo atop the horse, one hand on him to steady him.

            Strider began to talk rapidly in Elvish.  He and the lady Elf argued for a moment, and even Anya could only follow bits of their conversation.

            "What are they saying?" Pippin asked, only to be shushed with a wave of Anya's hand.

            "I do not fear them," Arwen said, finally reverting to Common Tongue.  Aragorn lowered his head in defeat, and he squeezed her hand before stepping out of her way.  Arwen mounted her horse as gracefully as she had come off of it, holding on to Frodo in front of her.

            Strider stepped back, but now Anya stood next to the horse, one hand on Frodo's leg.  Arwen looked down on the girl, and their eyes met.  Radiant blue eyes met fiery green ones, and something passed between the two females that none could decipher.  After a moment, Anya broke their contact, and stood on her tiptoes to reach her brother.  Frodo was bent over enough  so that  his head was near hers.

            "You hold on for me, Frodo Baggins," Anya whispered fiercely, tears welling up in her throat.  "Just hold on for me."  With that, she turned away from them, walking over to where her friends stood, tears trickling down he face.

            "Arwen," Strider called.  "Ride hard.  Don't look back." Arwen nodded to him, cast one final look towards Anya, and then commanded her horse forward in Elvish.  In an instant, they were gone.

            "What are you doing?" Sam cried furiously.  "Those Wraiths are still out there." As if to confirm his statement, the Nazgul's howls sounded from nearby.  Strider didn't answer, but Anya took a step forward and placed a hand on Sam's should.

            "It'll be alright," she said softly.  Sam looked at her and saw a quiet trust lurking behind her emerald green eyes.  Sam lowered his head, somewhat embarrassed by his outburst.  If Anya could trust Frodo's safety to the elf maiden, then he should too.

            Anya moved to begin packing up their things, and her cousins went to help her.  Strider, however, waved them down.

            "I know that you're eager to follow," he said.  "But we all need a bit of rest first, and here is as good of a place as any.  The sun'll be rising in a few hours.  We'll leave then." The hobbits nodded, not speaking, and laid out their mats to get some sleep.

            Anya stood off to the side for a moment, staring in the direction that Frodo and Arwen had ridden in.  While the other hobbits were busy with their things, Strider came and placed a hand on her shoulder.

            "They'll be alright," he assured her.  Anya looked up at him, the palest of smiles on her lips.

            "I know," she answered turning to stare out into the forest again.  Strider watched her for a moment; something just didn't feel right to him.  Suddenly he remembered something that he had seen earlier, and he knelt by Anya's side.

            "Anyanka?" he said, a question in his voice.  As she turned ad looked at him, he gently cupped her chin, tilting her head up so that he could see better.  "You're bleeding."  Sure enough, a gash running just beneath her hairline was trickling blood down her face.  Strider pulled a rag from his pocket and pressed it firmly against the wound.  

            "Why didn't you say anything?" he asked.

            Anya looked off to the side for a moment, thinking, and took the rag from him, holding it in place herself.  "Frodo needed our help," she answered simply, raising her eyes to meet his.

            Strider could only stare at her, somewhat shocked.  Then something akin to respect filled his eyes.  This kind of selflessness came so naturally to the Halflings…he supposed that maybe that was one of the reasons that he had sworn to protect them.

            "Still," he started.  "That is no reason to keep quiet of such things."  He stood to his full height, using Anya's shoulder to brace himself.  "In the future, you must tell me if you're hurt, Anyanka.  Otherwise I can't help you."  He turned to go back to camp.

            "Anya." A quiet voice said behind him.  He turned to see her staring at him.  "My _friends_ call me Anya," she added with a smile.  "I suggest that you do the same."  With that, she walked past him to set up her own things.  Strider smiled, turning to follow her.  

            _Friends._

A/N: Okay guys, time to see who the real Tolkien champs are.  I need to know about how long it took Strider and the other hobbits to reach Rivendell after Frodo arrived.  I haven't been able to find a date on their arrival, so any information would be greatly appreciated.  Anyone who can give me something useful gets a prized golden rubber chicken.  Plus, we're looking for our 50th review with this chapter, so everybody review so that I can stay happy!


	14. Waiting is torture

A/N: Okay, so I know it's been a long time since my last update.  The only excuses I can offer is a really bad case of writer's block and an evil thing called school.  I must have written at least five different openings for this darn thing.  To top it off, we're in the process of moving, so I don't have enough time to breathe, let alone write.  But after about another week, everything will calm down, then I'll be able to devote more time to all of you, my dear fans.

Oh, and I also have a new fic up and running, so if you're a LXG fan, check it out!  With any luck, I'll be updating it soon, which I know Sethoz and Clez will be happy about.  I'm also in the process of building my own website that will feature my fanfiction stories as well as drawing of my original characters.  Not drawn by my of course, because I have the artist capabilities of a hamster.  But one of my dear friends is doing the artwork.  Check in on my bio page and see if the address is up yet--if it is, then you can go see the site.

Ummm…disclaimer.  Right, sooo…I don't own anything.  Except Anya.  I might own her…unless Tolkien returned from the dead and snuck her into the books.  Sneaky zombies…so, can you tell I'm on a sugar high from Ben & Jerry's Phish Food ice cream?

Ooo, ooo, reviews!  Oh how I love my wonderful reviewers.  Now for the personal response thingy.

Obelia medusa--Well, some of your wish is being granted in this chapter.  I'm glad you liked the interactions, and I'll be developing various relationships throughout the story.  I'm trying to read more of "Anchored" but I'm having to go back and reread it from the beginnings cause it's been awhile.  I love the pic on your bio page…Elijah Wood as Huckleberry Finn was too cute…the movie was inaccurate, but he was still cute.  I hope you like this chapter as much as the others.  Enjoy!

Leo Cole--Glad I reached maximum Frodo cuteness.  Hope you enjoy this too!

Harper's Pixie-- Glad you like it.  You're right…I am going to try and go through the whole thing, though I'm probably only going to put the Fellowship in this story.  Oh yes, Anya is definitely going to be stirring things up.  Hope you enjoy!

Eileen-- Hey, I'm interesting!  Who woulda thunk it?  Hehe…do you remember what the other Frodo-has-a-sister fic was, or what it was like?  I'd love to know.  Glad you like it…I aim to please.

PrincessEvenstar-- So, I really hate to be asking this, but what did I review??? Sorry about your cousin annoying you…I know how you feel.  But I'm glad I made you happy.  You're welcome for the cookies.  Hope you enjoy!

Clez-- I know you haven't made it this far yet, but I'm gonna give you a shout-out anyway.  Thanks for being my beta-reader…your stories rock.  All hail the master of the LXG fics!  Thanks for the many reviews.  Hope you get around to this soon!

There!  Now, what is the lesson we've learned today, boys and girls?  The longer the review you send, the bigger the response.  And sadly, no one was able to give me the information I needed about how long it took the others to reach Rivendell, so the golden rubber chicken goes to Obelia medusa for taking a stab at it.  

Oh, one final thing--this chapter was originally gonna go up Frodo actually waking up, but it was just getting really long, so I split it up.  Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 14- Waiting is torture

            Strider led the hobbits all day through the wilds, directing them ever closer to Rivendell.  Their pace had slackened little; though they no longer bore the burden of getting Frodo to safety, the hobbits were eager to reach their kinsmen.  They hardly spoke a word; even Pippin fell silent under the tense atmosphere.  Strider finally called a halt to their pace at nightfall.

            "Can we not go a little further?" Sam asked, anxious to reach his friend.  Anya watched Strider silently, just as eager to hear his answer.  Strider looked at Sam apologetically. 

            "Not tonight, Sam.  We can't risk travel at night while the Riders are afoot." 

            Sam huffed a little as he turned to unpack the food.  "It's not like they're still after us anyway," he muttered under his breath.  Anya's sharp ears heard the comment, and she silently agreed with him.  They had not seen nor heard anything of the Riders since the night before, and she knew in her heart that they would go after Frodo…and the Ring.

            Anya laid out her bedroll before perching herself on a large rock.  She sat facing the direction of Rivendell, her elbows resting on her knees and her face in her hands.  She stared longingly in the direction of their destination, as though she could close the gap between her and her twin just by concentrating hard enough.

            After awhile Sam approached Anya carefully, not wanting to disturb his mistress.  "Miss Anya?" he asked softly.  Anya barely tilted her head in his direction, the only indication that she had heard him.  Sam took another step toward her.  

            "I've gotten a bit of supper ready, if you'd like something to eat."

            Anya turned her head a little further in Sam's direction, the palest of smiles on her face.  "That's alright, Sam.  You and the others go ahead without me.  I'm not hungry." She turned back to her original position.  Sam opened his mouth to protest, but closed it again quickly.  He wasn't close enough to argue with Anya as he would Frodo, and besides that, he didn't want to make Anya angry.  His mistress could be terrible in a temper.

            Sam made his way back over to where Merry and Pippin sat, already eating the cold supper that Sam had prepared.  Strider had warned them against lighting fires, but his warning was not needed.  After the attack at Weathertop, the trio knew better than to pursuer such follies.  Merry looked up at Sam as he sat down beside them.

            "Where's Anya?" Merry asked.  Sam nodded in her direction.  Merry followed his gaze and then looked back at Sam as though waiting for an explanation.

            "Said she wasn't hungry," Sam answered simply.  Merry continued to watch his older cousin silently as they ate.  

            "What's the matter, Merry?" Pippin asked innocently a little while later.  Merry nodded in Anya's direction.

            "I'm worried about Anya," he said. "She hasn't said hardly anything to any of us since last night, and now she's not eating either.  It's just not like her." The three hobbits sat in silence a moment, pondering what they could do.

            "Maybe I could try talking to her," Pippin offered. 

            "No!" Sam and Merry exclaimed at the same time.  Then they softened, lowering their voices.

            "No, Pip.  I don't want to risk you making things worse.  I'll talk to her." With that, Merry went and walked over to where his older cousin sat.

            Anya didn't look up or acknowledge Merry as he sat on the rock next to her.  They sat in silence for a moment before Anya turned her head slightly to face Merry.

            "Yes, Merry?" she asked softly.  Merry studied her for a moment before speaking.  The woman before him looked older somehow, as though last night's events were taking their toll on her pretty, youthful features.

            "Are you alright, Anya?" he asked, concern welling up in his eyes.  Anya gave him a pale smile.

            "I'm fine," she answered, before turning back to her original position.  Merry leaned forward slightly to try and see her face.

            "Don't give me that, Anya.  I've known you long enough to know when something's wrong." Anya turned to look at him again.

            "I'm just worried, is all," she answered, trying desperately to keep the emotion out of her voice.  She bit back a wave of despair that threatened to overwhelm her.  No, she told herself.  She was the eldest here.  She had to keep up a brave face for her cousins and Sam.  If she fell apart, then there would be nothing to keep them from doing the same.

            Merry stared into her eyes, unconvinced of her sincerity.  "Anya…" he started, unsure of what to say.  She looked away from him for a moment, and he reached out to grab her arm.

            Suddenly, Anya whipped her entire body around to face him.  Her eyes burned with anger.  "What do you want me to say, Merry?" she asked in a low, strained voice.  She stopped herself, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly.  Merry could see her choosing her words carefully before speaking.

            "It is not an easy thing for me, Merry, admitting I'm afraid," Anya said, speaking slowly, looked at the ground.  She looked up at him, and Merry could see the tears glistening in her eyes.  

            "But I am afraid, Mer," Anya turned away from her cousin and stared off into the distance again.  "I can't remember a time in my life that I've ever been more afraid.  He's fading, Merry.  I can feel it.  And the though of losing Frodo terrifies me more than anything I know of." Anya's voice softened and she fell silent as tears welled up in her eyes.  

            Merry stared at his cousin as she tried to blink back her tears.  Finally, he put his arm around her and pulled her close.  "It'll be okay, Anya," he said softly.  His words made Anya smile through her tears and she shifted closer to him.  

~~~

            Two days later, four hobbits and a man trudged through the gates of Rivendell.  Anya and Sam were too weary and heart sore to notice the beauty that surrounded them, though Merry and Pippin looked around them with wide eyes and expressions of awe.  The hobbits followed Strider blindly through Rivendell as they had the past several days and he led them up a flight of stairs to a large room that reminded the hobbits of their room in Bree.

            "I'm going to find Lord Elrond," Strider said.  "Stay here and clean up; try to get some rest.  Someone will bring you some food later." With that, Strider left, closing the door behind him.

            Merry and Sam began to unpack their things, while Pippin flopped down on one of the beds.  Anya glanced around the room, hands on her hips, before taking of her cloak and placing it on one of the beds.  She crossed the room with bold, determined steps.  Sam and Merry looked up as she started to open the door.

            "Where are you going?" Merry asked.  Anya turned around to face him.

            "I'm going to find Frodo," she answered with determination.  Merry quickly stepped towards her as she turned to wrestle with the heavy door.

            "But Strider said to stay here!" he protested as she opened the door.

            "I really don't care," Anya answered before turning and closing the door behind her.  The three hobbits exchanged looks, debating with themselves whether or not to go after her.  They silently reached a verdict and continued to unpack.

            Anya moved silently through the halls of Rivendell, as only a hobbit could.  There were few elves about, and those she came across said nothing to her.  She didn't quite know how it was that she knew exactly where to go, but it was as though there was a silent beacon directing her.  Anya didn't really think twice about it; even as children the wins had shared a special connection.  One always knew how to find the other, and if one was sick or hurt, the other knew it.

            Finally, Anya came to a stop outside of a room on one of the upper levels.  The door was closed, but she could hear people talking inside.  She raised her fist to knock on the door, but before she had the chance, it opened.

            "Gandalf!" Anya exclaimed.  The wizard looked down at her, a grim smile on his face.

            "Anyanka," he replied.  "I didn't think it would take you long to find your way here."

            Anya craned her neck trying to see around him into the room.  "Where is he?"

            Gandalf sighed slightly.  "He is safe.  Frodo is in very good hands."  Anya only glared up at him and crossed her arms across her chest.

            "Where is he?"

            "Your brother is resting, Miss Baggins," said an unfamiliar voice, coming up from behind Gandalf.  A dark hared elf came out of the room, Strider walking behind him.  They shut the door firmly as they came out.

            "Anyanka, this is Lord Elrond, Master of Rivendell," Gandalf announced, introducing the newcomer with a sweep of his hand.  Anya bowed, remembering her manners suddenly.

            "My kindred and I thank you for your hospitality and kindness," she said politely.  Elrond smiled at her slightly.

            "You are all very welcome," he replied.  Anya glanced at Strider, who was watching her with a bit of exasperation.

            "I thought I told you to stay put," he said, crossing his arms across his chest.  Anya raised her head somewhat defiantly.

            "Did you really think I would heed such an order?" she replied.  The expression on the ranger's face told her that clearly he had not.  Anya turned her attention back to Elrond, concern flooding into her face again.

            "When can I see him?" she asked.  Elrond exchanged glances with Gandalf before answering.

            "Soon.  You may go and sit with him as soon as you've rested yourself." Anya sighed heavily and hung her head before looking up at the elf, her eyes saying that she was tired of making this argument.

            "I seriously doubt that I will be able to rest at all until I have at least seen my brother," she said.  Elrond exhaled strongly through his nose, seeing her reluctance was unmovable.

            "Two hours.  Not a moment sooner." Anya smiled and nodded her thanks to him.  Elrond dismissed her with a wave and she turned to head back the way she came.  Elrond and Gandalf exchanged another look, this one full of worry, as they turned and headed in the opposite direction, Strider following them.

A/N: So, how was that?   Worth the wait? I've started chapter 15, and hope to have the council done by chapter 17.  Please leave a review and then go check out my LXG fic!


End file.
